Mission-X
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: Now since Robotnik is gone and everybody has had the time of their life, an new enemy comes to Mobius to take it over. He has succesfully captured all of the people he needed... EXCEPT for seven: Blade, Kaoz, Li, Bat, Jennifer, and Dekkar. Will they sav


Sonic Fanfics presents  
  
Perreault Sonic Fanfiction/Fanfiction.net production  
  
A Ryan Perreault fanfic  
  
Willem KnowdsDebbie PrichardAshley Beene  
Ryan PerreaultJanni PedersenAlex Miner  
  
in  
  
"MISSION-X"  
  
Jellel WhiteBradley PierceNathan Marrow  
Ian James CorretKath SoiuceCheryl Chase  
  
introducing...  
  
Rebecca Romijin-StamosTaylor BrimerRay Park  
  
and  
Ian McKellen  
as  
Meltor  
  
A Sonic Fan Fic By Ryan Perreault  
Copyrights:  
Metallic, Nate Prower, Max Hedgehog, Sara Hedgehog, Miles Prower Jr., Steve Prower, Beth Prower, Amy Prower, Ron Marrow, Metalla Marrow, and Fists Echidna are copyright by Nathan Marrow.  
Captain Shadow Blade Hydrin is copyright by Willem Knouwds.   
Sailor Dimension and Kari are copyright by Debbie Prichard.  
Lt. Bat, Meltor, Frog, Tiger, and Chrog are copyright by Ryan Perreault.  
Kasumi "Kaoz" Kitsune and LiSonic "Li" Starlight Hedgehog are copyright Ashley Beene.  
Jennifer Scott Hedgehog is copyright Janni Pedersen.  
Dekkar Strife is copyright Alex Miner.  
All other characters are copyright by: Sega, DiC, Archie Comics, Taki Corporation, WWLP TV22, and/or ADV Films.  
Any use of this story in whole or in parts without our permission will land you in a court of law.  
  
Characters and Descriptions  
  
The Good Guys  
(Our Main Cast)  
Blade- Yup, Blade is our star for this fic. Hope he can stay alive at the end.  
Sailor D- Sailor D needs to work hard to beat the enemy.  
Lt. Bat- Bat will need to fly a lot more now.  
Kaoz- Kaoz will now have to be stronger than ever.  
Li- Li needs to hack hard into computers.  
Jennifer- Jennifer has to use all she can to kill this enemy even without her medallion.  
Dekkar- Now is time for Dekkar to use all of his strength to kill this enemy.  
(Our Secondary Cast)  
Sonic- Finally with Robotnik dead, he can rest and relax for now. Or will he?  
Miles "Tails" Prower- He has now had the good life for two years now. Until what happened!  
Nate- Nate is still enjoying himself and having fun with his brother.  
Knuckles Echidna- Knuckles is still mad at Nathan but he is happy with the fact that Robotnik's dead at least.  
Nathan- Nathan has been training for the heck of it for the two years now. And now he's finally going to use it.  
Metallic- She may be the strongest fighter on the planet, but she is still unprepared for this crisis going on.  
Hyper Metal Sonic- Still fully functioning Metal is ready for the biggest fight of his life.  
(The New Cast)  
Max- Max is now proud that Robotnik is gone. But now he must use all that Sonic tough him to fight with a most serious threat.  
Sara- Sara has enjoyed a calm live, until an accident.  
Tails Jr.- Tails Jr. has been training so hard that he is already stronger than his dad.  
Steve- While he has no power, Steve can still kill.  
Metalla- Metalla has been training hard... after the threat came.  
Ron- Being trained by his mom and Metal, Ron is no exception when it comes to using power.  
Fists- Echidnas work hard and this one is no exception, Fists has also become stronger.  
Beth- She still enjoys her life with Tails and has watched her son train.  
Amy- Amy is relaxing, she has all that she wants... wrong.  
(Secondary Cast)  
Sally- Sally can't beat him.  
Manic- Manic was strong... but not strong enough.  
Sonia- Still hates being dirty, but that's not enough to stop her from this crisis.  
Cyrus- Now Cyrus can't beat this enemy this time.  
Queen Alenna- Queen Alenna got a big surprise today.  
  
The Bad Guys  
Meltor- Meltor may be an old male human, but he has a strange power that no one, not even Nathan or Max, can beat.  
Tiger- Tiger is a strong tiger and seems like he can't die.  
Frog- This is a hedgehog-sized frog and can use his tongue to grab anything strong.  
Chrog- She's a red hedgehog who can change her physical form to look like anybody and trick a lot of people. She is an expert at karate and can levitate to avoid attack.  
  
Background:  
An enemy has come to Mobius to rule it. All he needs is all the characters trapped and executed at the same time. He has captured the toughest person to capture, Nathan. He has captured everybody... except Blade, Kaoz, Bat, Sailor D, Li, Jennifer, and Dekkar. Now they have to work together since all their power levels are normal. Blade is an excellent fighter, Kaoz can create chaos for enemies, Bat is an experienced fighter pilot, Sailor D is smart and can thing out problems, Li is good at computer hacking, so is Jennifer, and Dekkar is an experienced ninja. Put all those talents together and you have a fighting team. Will they be able to stop Meltor before he kills their friends?  
  
And now the feature presentation of the Sonic Fanfic Production Group in Mission-X.  
  
Timeline: August 19th, 3244; 11:37pm  
  
One night on the Floating Island, there was a party going on celebrating the death of Robotnik. There was music playing. The Sonic Underground were performing a concert with Jennifer at bass guitar. The song "Someday" was being played. Everybody over 21 was drinking Budwiser while the rest had snacks. Every male was wearing suits (except for Bat, he was in uniform) and all the girls were wearing dresses. Blade was walking down avoiding the dance floor. All the adults were dancing. Max, Lt. Bat and Sailor D were at a table talking.  
"So Max, what did your dad teach you about fighting?" Bat asked.  
"Well, be mindful of the enemy, be fast, and eat chili dogs."  
Bat and Sailor D giggled.  
"I also have power." Max said.  
"Cool, what kind?" Sailor D asked.  
Then Blade came up.  
"We already know his power. What could you two do?"  
"Well... I can change my looks. I'm the guardian of the dimensional gate. I can think through problems."  
"I'm a fighter pilot. A damn good one too. One day during the Great Mobian War, I shot down 25 MiG's and I only had 4 Sidewinders and 4 AMRAAMs. 8 missiles. The rest were with guns."  
Blade wasn't impressed.  
"Well, I'm the best fighter on Mobius. I can see if somebody is that person or someone else. I'm also good with swords. Watch. Don't move!" Blade said.  
Then Blade pulled out his sword and did a small attach and stopped his sword blade from hitting Sailor D but less than a millimeter between her eyes! No one else noticed.  
"Amazing." Max said.  
Bat nor Sailor D thought it was 'amazing.'  
Blade put his sword away.  
"Now what do you have to say to that?" Blade said smiling.  
Bat nor Sailor D knew what to say. They were stunned.  
On the other side of the ball room, LiSonic was walking to his table where Kaoz, Metallic, Sara, Metalla, and Amy Prower were sitting.  
Li sat down.  
"Did you find the bathroom?" Kaoz asked.  
"Yup. Did I miss anything?" Li asked.  
"Jennifer did a grand performance with Someday." Kaoz said.  
"We'll be together someday!" Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Jennifer sung. The song ended.  
"Thanks Jennifer!" Sonic said.  
Jennifer took off her bass guitar and walked over to Kaoz and Li's table.  
"Hey there girls!" Jennifer said.  
"Hey Jen. Great Performance." Kaoz said.  
"Thanks."  
Outside in the night heat (it's summer) Dekkar Strife stood outside staring at the ball room. He doesn't know what to do.  
Inside, Blade was heading toward the pay phones when he saw Dekkar standing outside through the window. He ran to the doors and opened them.  
"Hey Dekkar! Dekkar Strife!" Blade yelled.  
Dekkar saw Blade run to him. He stopped right in front of him.  
"Long time, no see." Dekkar said.  
"No. What are you up to?" Blade asked.  
"Nothing much. I was just practicing karate."  
"But your the best ninja on the planet."  
"Practice makes perfect."  
"Ok, I can see. Hey Dekkar, why don't you come inside?"  
"Sorry, but I prefer to be alone."  
"So does Bat."  
"That's different. Bat is autistic! I'm a loner."  
"Still... we have good snacks and a whole case of Bud."  
A while later, Dekkar was inside but avoiding everybody else except for the people he met. Dekkar stood in the corner watching everybody dance while sipping Budweiser. Sailor D walked up to him.  
"Hey Dekkar, where have you been?" Sailor D asked.  
"Everywhere. Mystic Ruins, Floating Island, I even hid in your closet once! You do like clothes! Let alone the military stuff."  
"Um, that may be Bat's closet."  
"Then why did he have pink girl underwear in his closet with the name tag 'Kari'" Dekkar said holding up underwear.  
Sailor D was stunned, 'how did he get my underwear' she thought.  
"Thank you!" She said as she yanked them out of his hand.  
"Chill, chill. I have something else."  
Then Dekkar pulled out a pair of Bat's briefs!  
Sailor D was laughing. Then Bat walked up with a small fork with a piece of sausage on a small fork in his hand.  
"What's so funny, SD?" Bat asked.  
Then he saw his briefs. He snatched it.  
"Hey, Mr. Strife! Where did you get these!?" Bat asked with rage.  
Dekkar just giggled.  
On the other side of the ball room, Nathan was dancing to the rock music.   
"Doesn't it feel good to finally get rid of Robotnik, Miles?"  
"Hey, don't call me that! And yes, it does. Where are the others?"  
"Metallic, Ron, Fists, and your son?"  
"Yup."  
"They are at the Death Egg crash site."  
Meanwhile, at the Death Egg crash site, Metallic, Ron, Fists and Tails, Jr. were inspecting the crash at the mountain. Fists had a transmitter that kept on going haywire of a life form.  
"What does it read, Fists?" Tails, Jr. asked.  
"Look, my meter is still detecting a life form of some kind."  
Metallic and Ron were on the other side looking through the ruble.  
"What do you suspect, mom?"  
"I think the Death Egg made impact down to about 3,000 feet and it must have slid across upward for about 5,629 feet when the fuel lines sparked and caused it to explode!"  
"Ok, we have our answers."  
Ron pulled out his walkie talkie.  
"Hey guys, we found out what happened. What do you have?"  
Ron only got static.  
"I'll try it on mine." Metallic said.  
She pulled out her walkie talkie.  
"Hey guys, we have our answers."  
She only got static.  
"Are you there?"  
She only got static.  
"Hello?... Miles?... Fists?... Guys?... GUYS?!" She screamed.  
She didn't get anything.  
On the other side of the crash where Tails Jr. and Fists were staring at the meter and they completely forgot about their walkie talkies.  
"Where is it coming from, Tails?"  
"I don't know."  
"I do." A deep voice came out of nowhere.  
The boys were afraid.  
"Who said that?" Fists asked.  
"Over here." The voice said again.  
It seemed like it was coming from the bushes. Fists and Tails Jr. started walking to the bush.  
"That's right. Over here." It said again.  
The boys continued to walk to that location. Then Fists stopped, he sniffed.  
"Stop Tails." He said softly. "Turn to Super."  
Then Fists turned to Super Fists and Tails Jr. turned to Super Tails Jr.  
Then they took another step to the bush when all of a sudden, a huge tiger jumped out from another bush and punched on Super Fists.  
"Fists!"  
Then Super Tails Jr. ran to the tiger and kicked it under the chin! The tiger just flipped off, he didn't fly high at all. It growled and grabbed Super Tails Jr. and threw him away. Then the tiger grabbed a thin log and used it as a bat. Once Super Fists got up, the tiger hit him and he went flying. They both hit the ground hard. The quickly got up and they turned to their Ultra forms.  
"Think your strong? Let's see what you got now." Fists said.  
The both ran to the tiger then... they both just stopped in their tracks!  
"What's going on!?" Tails Jr. asked.  
"I can't move!" Fists said. Then their forms were disappeared and they went back to their normal forms.  
Then all of a sudden, an old man floated down and landed softly on his feet in front of Fists and Tails.  
"Hi there." He said. "Good job Tiger."  
"Tiger?" Fists asked.  
"That's his name."  
Then he twirled his finger around and Fists and Tails Jr. was moving again.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Meltor. This is Tiger. I have come to this planet to get it."  
"Get it?"  
"I need it. I used to be Robotnik's friend. Now that he has been beaten by that blue hedgehog! I'm going to finish his job. And it's going to be easy too."  
"What are you gonna do, huh? Sonic is faster and stronger than anybody." Tails Jr. said.  
"Are you sure, brat?"  
He then pointed his finger at Tails Jr. and slowly pointed up to the sky. Tails Jr. was floating to wherever his finger was pointing!  
"WHOA! What are you doing?"  
"I'm telekinetic. I can move objects with my mind and hand to practically anything. I can also control metal and create magnetic fields!"  
He then pointed on the ground quickly and Tails Jr. slammed into the ground!  
"May I introduce my other team."  
Then a red hedgehog walked out.  
"This is Chrog. She is an experienced karate girl and can change her physical form."  
"What do you mean?" Fists asked.  
Then Chrog slowly morphed herself into what looked like Fists.  
Fists was stunned.  
"She can fool anybody."  
Then a huge frog appeared.  
"This is Frog. He has a wicked tongue."  
"What does that mean?" Fists asked.  
Then Frog opened his mouth and then a long tongue came out and grabbed at Fists tail and Frog lifted him up and held him there upside-down.  
"That's what I mean."  
"AHHH! Put me down!"  
"Ok" Frog said.  
Then Frog let Fists go and he dropped on his head. "Ow."  
"I also have about a hundred people supporting me but these people are my War Lords. And all of us together will rule Mobius!"  
"How?"  
"I have a machine and I can use it to take your life force and form it in my body and I will cover all of Mobotropolice and easily rule! I'm gonna take everybody and put them in a cell and turn on my machine and that's it! You'll be dead but that's all there is to it."  
Then Tiger came running out with a lot of paper on a clipboard. Meltor took it and looked at it.  
"Ok, all I need in order to take over this planet are: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Nate Prower, Knuckles Echidna, Nathan Prower, Metallic Hedgehog, Hyper Metal Sonic, Max the Hedgehog, Sara Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower Jr., Steve Prower, Metalla Hedgehog, Ron Prower, Fists Echidna, Beth Prower, Amy Prower, Shadow Hydrin, Sailor Dimention, Ryan Perreault, Kasumi Kitsune, LiSonic Hedgehog, Jennifer Scott Hedgehog, and Dekkar Strife! Once I have captured all of them, I will be able to rule this planet. HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"What if you are missing one?" Tails Jr. asked.  
"Then it wont work. I need them ALL in order to make this machine work. And I already have two."  
Fists and Tails Jr. looked around. They knew they meant THEM!  
"That is, if you can catch us!" Tails Jr. said quickly.  
In a quick flash, Fists dig underground and Tails Jr. flew off.  
"They can't get away!" Meltor said.  
He pointed to a narrow piece of metal and it flew off heading toward Tails Jr. The metal grabbed at his two tails and he fell to the ground! Then the metal stuck itself under a small heavy block of metal. Tails Jr's two tails were stuck! He grabbed at his tails and tried to yank them out but had no success. They were stuck.  
Meltor pointed to the hole where Fists dug and then in seconds, Fists flew right out and hovered in the air!  
"I repeat... I already have two."  
On the other side of the crash site, Metallic and Ron were trying to contact Fists and Tails Jr.  
"Guys! Answer me!" Metallic yelled.  
She hung up.  
"No success."  
"Where could they be?"  
"I could tell you." A voice came in.  
Metallic and Ron looked around and they found an old man with a frog, a red hedgehog, and a tiger.  
"Are you looking for your friends?" He said.  
"Uh, yeah. Why?" Ron said.  
"Are they a two tailed fox and an echidna?" Meltor said.  
"Yeah! Have you seen them?" Metallic said.  
"First, tell me where the others are?"  
"Who?"  
"Sonic and Max and everybody else."  
"Their at a party in the castle. But the castle is a restricted area under you. We need your ID in order to get in." Ron said.  
"Here's my ID." He said.  
Then Meltor pointed his finger in the sky and out of nowhere, Fists and Tails Jr. floated above them.  
"Whoa! GUYS! KILL HIM!" Fists yelled.  
Without a chance, Ron pulled out his gun and fired a bullet. But then the bullet stopped an inch away from Meltor's chest. Then it dropped.  
"You'll have to do better than that." Meltor said.  
"Just put them down!" Metallic demanded.  
Then suddenly, Metallic got wrapped around by some slimy tongue and was lifted in the air! It was Frog who did that!  
"Hey! Put me down!"  
"You son of a bitch!" Ron yelled.  
He ran toward Meltor for an attack but then Tiger pounced on him and Ron was knocked on conscience.  
"Young people." Meltor said sarcastically.  
At the party, music was still playing. Everybody was still dancing. Then all of a sudden, the speakers and amplifiers sparked! The lights went out and went on rapidly. Then suddenly, everybody heard creaking sounds. All of the walls were starting to move out! Then suddenly, the ceiling and the walls ripped apart! Everybody screamed!  
That's when Meltor floated down! Everybody moved out of the way as they saw Meltor float.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce myself. My name is Meltor."  
Then a huge frog swung itself down using it's tongue as a whip. He landed right next to Meltor.  
"This is my second warlord, Frog. He has one wicked tongue."  
Then Tiger jumped down next to Meltor. Everybody screamed for a second when they saw this huge beast. (Tiger is only 4 feet tall. Sonic is 3 feet tall. To them, that's tall.)  
"This is my second in command, Tiger."  
Tiger growled at everybody.  
Then all of a sudden, Sonic walked over to Meltor and stood right next to him.  
"Sonic! What are you doing?" Tails asked.  
Then suddenly, Sonic morphed his physical form into a red female hedgehog.  
"And this is my defense, Chrog. She could take on many shapes."  
"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked who finally walked in.  
"I want this planet."  
"That's not gonna happen buddy!"  
Sonic rolled into a ball and he did the homing attack on Meltor. But just before Sonic could reach him, Meltor held out his hand and Sonic stopped in mid-air.  
"What the?" He was shocked.  
Everybody was amazed.  
"I am very powerful. I'm here to finish Robotnik's plan to rule all of Mobius. I was once his partner in trying to rule the planet Earth but he failed and was sent to Mobius. I stayed at Earth and failed to take it over. Now that I heard that Robotnik failed, I'm here to finish his job since he got so far."  
"You will never beat us. We are a powerful group." Sonic said bravely.  
"Want a bet?" Meltor said.  
Then Meltor gestured his fingers and Sonic moved into a position like he was going to be nailed to the cross. Then suddenly, all of the chaos emeralds flew right out of Sonic's pockets and floated right in front of Meltor.  
"Tiger, Frog." He said.  
Tiger and Frog took the emeralds and put them in a small bag.  
"You wont get away with this!" Manic yelled as he hurled toward Meltor, then Tiger grabbed him and slashed him across the face. Manic had three line cut's along his face and they were bleeding rapidly. He laid their on the floor un conscience.  
"Neither of you guys will escape now." Meltor said.  
Then suddenly, he held out his hand and everybody froze in place. But for some reason, Meltor didn't have enough power to freeze Blade, Kaoz, Li, Bat, Jennifer, Sailor D, and Dekkar. The seven of them knew it.  
"What the? We're not frozen." Jennifer whispered.  
"Guys! Just play along." Blade whispered to them.  
Than all seven of them moved into the position that everybody is at, pretending to be frozen.  
"And I need those medallions." Meltor said.  
He held out his hand and Sonic's guitar medallion, Manic's drum medallion, Sonia's keyboard medallion and Jennifer's bass guitar medallion flew right off of their necks and into his hand.  
"And you Tails, Nate and Nathan, don't even think about flying." Meltor said.  
He pointed at Tails, Nate and Nathan and both of Tails' tails tied together rapidly and continuously. So did Nate's tails. Then Nathan's tails tied too. They were so tight that no one could untie them.  
Then suddenly, Nathan somehow manages to break through out of his force prison! He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Meltor.  
"Mega Rage of F--" Before he could finish, Frog grabbed the sword with his tongue and slapped Nathan across the face with the blade of the sword! He fell down with a bloody face just like Manic.  
"Young people." He said sarcastically.  
"I'll show YOU what a young person can do!" Max yelled out.  
Then Max turned to his Mystic Level 2 form!  
"Let's see what you got!" Max yelled.  
He dashed at full speed to Meltor, then Chrog karate kicked him in the face and he fell backwards. Then Max noticed Chrog morphing from a red hedgehog to a Mystic Level 2 Max! Max was surprised. Then he hurled toward Chrog and they had one huge fist fight, Chrog was a better fighter since she is an expert at karate. Max grabbed her by the shoulders but Chrog kneed him and walked up him and flipped over, on her feet.  
"How long can she stay as me!?" Max wondered.  
"She can go on for day's like this! Her forms are unlimited!" Meltor yelled.  
Then Chrog jumped in the air and spun her body around and kicked Max in the neck.  
Max went un conscience and went back to his normal form.  
Then Chrog, who was as Mystic Level 2 Max morphed back into her red hedgehog self.  
"Not even Max or Nathan can beat me! So you guys don't have a chance." Meltor said to everybody.  
"I'll base you guys at the Mobian desert. Where I will use all of your life force and cover Mobotropolice and rule the planet. Easy, eh?" Meltor said.  
He then started to float upward, then everybody else did! What were the seven others who didn't get frozen do?  
"Follow me!" Blade quickly whispered.  
He ducked under everybody and they all quickly crawled under everything and they hid under a table. They all made a little peak hold and saw where everybody was heading. They floated up through the huge hole of the ball room with everybody and they were gone.  
Then once they were gone, the seven of them got out.  
"Who was that guy?!" Jennifer said.  
"Well, he told us his plan. Now what do we do?" Li said.  
"Beat's me." Bat said.  
"No clue." Dekkar said.  
"Well... maybe we should head to the desert and stop him before he takes over this planet." Blade said.  
"That's a good idea, but there's just one problem." Sailor D said.  
"What?" Blade said.  
"How are we gonna do that?!" Sailor D yelled!  
"I agree with Sailor D. He took my medallion and WE have no powers." Jennifer said. "He just took our strongest people. It's just the seven of us! What are we gonna do?!"  
"Uh, I don't want to sound rude or anything but he did take our friends... But maybe we don't need powers to beat him!" Kaoz said.  
"What do you mean?" Bat said.  
"I think Kaoz is right! So what if we don't have powers! We have talents! I'm the best fighter here, Am I. Kaoz can create chaos. You can do it for the enemy." Blade said happily.  
"Well... I guess so." Kaoz said.  
"And LiSonic, you are good at hacking into computers." Blade said happily.  
Li smiled bashfully.  
"Lieutenant, no one else is a better fighter pilot than you!" Blade said happily.  
"Yeah. Maybe that's true." Bat said blushing.  
"Jennifer, you're tough and likable. You are one of the Sonic Underground!"  
Jennifer smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am."  
"Dekkar, no one has ever seen you before but you are THE best ninja on the planet!"  
"Why, yes I am." Dekkar said.  
"And Sailor D, your staff is like a weapon! Meltor has never seen you as Kari so you could probably fool him. Plus, you're a good fighter!"  
"Ok, I might be." Sailor D said while bushing.  
"Come on guys, think! Let's try to put these talent's together and we could out wit him and get our friends back before it's too late! Who's with me?" Blade put out his hand.  
It took a while but Kaoz put her and on top of Blade's and said, "I guess I can't let you go alone. I'm in."  
Then shortly later, Li put her hand in and said, "I can't let you two do this by yourselves, I'm going in."  
Then Bat put his hand in and said, "I may not be a ground fighter, but I can cover you guys from the sky, I'm flying in."  
Jennifer put her hand in. "I don't want to see my friends die. Nor my lovable Manic. I can't let anything happen to Manic. I'm going with you guys."  
"You ain't going alone without me. I'm coming along." Sailor D said. Then she put her hand in with the others.  
Dekkar just stood there thinking. Everybody looked at him waiting. Then after a while, he put his hand in and said, "I'm coming."  
"We will never give up until the end!" Blade said. "Understood?"  
Everybody nodded in agreement.  
At the base, Meltor's base is in a huge mountain in the desert. It is easily camouflaged.  
Everybody was chained to the walls by their ankles and their shins. Meltor had a clipboard in his hand.  
"Ok, in order for this to work, I'm going to need EVERYBODY! I can't have ONE missing. Let's start off. Sonic Maurice Hedgehog."  
"We have Sonic." Tiger said.  
"Miles 'Tails' Prower."  
"We have Tails."  
"Knuckles the Echidna."  
"Got him."  
"Nate Prower."  
"Nate's right here."  
"Nathan Marrow. Our strongest here."  
"Yup, we have Nathan."  
"Good. Metallic Hedgehog."  
"Yup, she's here."  
"Hyper Metal Sonic."  
"Got him."  
"Ok. So far, so good."  
Meltor wrote on his clipboard.  
"Do we have Max the Hedgehog?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"How 'bout Sara Hedgehog?"  
"Got her."  
"Good. Miles 'Tails' Prower Junior."  
"He's here."  
"Steve Echidna."  
"Right here."  
"Good. Metalla?"  
"Yup. She's here."  
"Ok, do we have Ron Prower?"  
"Of corse. He's right here."  
"Good. Do we have Fists Echidna?"  
"... yup. Right here."  
"All right! Do we have Beth Prower?"  
"Yup, she's right here."  
"Great. Amy Prower?"  
"Yup, she's here."  
"All right. You guys' don't stand a chance! Do we have Sally Acorn?"  
"Yup, Sally we have got."  
"How 'bout Manic the Hedgehog?"  
"Of corse. I got him."  
"Oh yeah. Now, do we have Sonia Hedgehog?"  
"Got her right here."  
"Great, how about Cyrus?"  
"That Cyrus is what we got."  
Meltor giggled a little. "All right, do we have Alenna Hedgehog?"  
"Yup, got her Meltor."  
"Excellent! We practically have them all! Let's continue. Now, do we have Captain Shadow Blade Hydrin?"  
Tiger looked at the hostages... but then he found out that he didn't see Blade!  
"Tiger, do we have Blade?"  
"What does he look like?"  
"He's a gray hedgehog with a sword."  
"Well... I hate to say this but... I can't find him!"  
"WHAT!? Well, do we have Kaoz?"  
"We don't have her either."  
"Uhh... how about LiSonic?"  
"Mmm... nope."  
"Lieutenant Ryan "Bat" Perreault?"  
"Uhh... neither him."  
"Oh boy. What about Jennifer Scott Hedgehog?"  
"Nope. We don't have her."  
"How about Sailor Dimention?"  
"Uh uh. We don't have Sailor D."  
"Ehh. How about Dekkar Strife?"  
"You're gonna hate this... we don't even have him!"  
"WHAT?! We're missing Blade, Kaoz, Li, Bat, Jennifer, Sailor D and Dekkar! How did they escape!?"  
"I don't know. Something must of happened."  
"We can't work our machine without them! We need to find them! And fast!"  
"My question is, how did they get away? You caught Max and Nathan! Each of these seven people are at normal power levels. How could they get away?"  
"Well, Tiger, if their power levels are at normal, then maybe you should go out their and find them, ok?"  
"You got it."  
Then Tiger walked away. Meltor faced everybody on the walls.  
"You got lucky this time. When we get them, the party will start."  
"You will never get them!" Queen Alenna said.  
Then Meltor walked right up to the queen.  
"Oh, I'm afraid I will, your highness."  
"Don't call me that! You have no right to be on this planet."  
"After I power my machine, YOU have no right to be on this planet."  
"You listen to me you son of a bitch, if you are Robotnik's friend, then why didn't you die with him and burn in hell with him!?"  
Then Meltor smacked Queen Alenna across the face! Alenna's head was turned a little. Then she faced Meltor with a bloody nose.  
"Apologize." Meltor said.  
"Burn in hell." Queen Alenna said in amore deeper and angrier voice.  
Them Meltor smacked Alenna again.  
She turned her head and they both looked at each other with the most angriest faces that even scared Knuckles.  
"Just get away from me!" Alenna demanded.  
"What if I wont?"  
"Then I'll give you my present right here, right now."  
Then Alenna pulled back her head, took a deep breath and spat in Meltor's face! Meltor looked at Alenna with an angry look and walked away. He left.  
"Way to go, mom!" Sonic said.  
"Thanks. I'm sure those seven hero's will get us out!"  
"Why do you think so?" Sonia asked.  
There was a short pause.  
"I don't THINK so... I KNOW so."  
The seven lone heroes walked in a grassy field. They were walking to a hidden hummer behind some trees leaves. They brushed the leaves off and there was a black hummer.  
"I always had this here for emergencies." Bat said.  
"I'll drive." Blade quickly said.  
Blade sat in the drivers seat and Bat sat next to him.  
Everybody else pilled in the back.  
Blade started the hummer and drove around out of the parking lot and onto the car-less road.  
They have been driving for hours heading to the desert. The great desert is approximately twenty square miles and the base is in the smack center. The desert was about fifty miles away. Blade was driving for a while and they were on a scenic route with no other cars and it's almost night time. The clouds were pink and the top of the sky was dark blue.  
"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" Jennifer asked Bat from behind.  
Bat opened the glove compartment and pulled out some beef jerky. Jennifer tore open the top and started to eat it.  
"What do you think of my hummer Blade?" Bat asked. Everybody else was sleeping.  
"It's pretty smooth." Blade said.  
"Good."  
"Bat? What kind of a name is Bat?"  
"I don't know. What kind of a name is Blade?"  
There was a short pause.  
"My name is Shadow Hydrin."  
"I'm Ryan Perreault."  
Then Bat was rubbing his raw hands together because he was sort of cold since their driving far up north.  
Blade saw this, he turned on the car heater and said, "Put your hands on the heater."  
As Blade pushed Bat's hands on the heater, Bat quickly pulled them away in defense.  
"Relax Lieutenant, I'm not going to hurt you."  
"It's not that. Every time when somebody touches my skin, I get pissed off and kill them. It's some strange instinct."  
Blade looked at Bat weirdly. "Fair enough. Then why didn't you join the Floating Island Army or the Floating Island Marine Corps?"  
"Because I've been taking flying lessons since I was three. Maybe even before I was potty trained." Bat giggled a little.  
"Ok, so that's why you are a good fighter pilot."  
"Exactly. And I guess you're a good fighter."  
"I'm the BEST fighter on Mobius. I have killed people by the millions."  
"Really? My kill ratio is 500-to-1!"  
"Amazing."  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"Because we're a team. I can't fight you if you are on the team to get our friends back. And besides, we're in a vehicle."  
Bat then noticed Blade didn't have his seat belt on.  
"Um, Blade? Not to be rude or anything, but I think you should wear your seat belt."  
"Ryan, I don't need a lesson in safety pre-"  
Before Blade finished his sentence, a huge tree fell into the road right in front of the hummer and since Blade didn't have his seat belt on, he crashed through the windshield and went flying face first out of the hummer! He hit the ground and skidded for about five yards!  
Since Bat had his seat belt on, he just stopped in his seat but he got his foot stuck under the seat! He tried to break free but he couldn't.  
The crash had awoken everybody else. Jennifer got up and she tried to open the door next to her, but there was a dent in it and she couldn't get it open. Dekkar tried the other door but he couldn't get it open.  
This is bad because neither of them realized that the shock absorbing wires caught on an electrical fire. It started off with a small flame.  
Blade, who was outside in the snow, got up and felt his forehead, his forehead was bleeding badly, but he was all right. He got up and was walking dizzily to the hummer. He stopped right at the huge fallen tree and looked at Bat through the windshield.  
"Are you all right?" Blade said loudly.  
Bat didn't understand what he said because he was trying to pull his foot out and looking at Blade.  
"Ryan, are you all right?!" Blade said louder.  
Bat heard him this time. And Bat had only one thing to say.  
"I'm stuck!"  
Blade walked over to the passenger side of the hummer when he smelt something! He took a few sniffs, there was somebody there with them! Blade pulled out his sword and stopped in his tracks waiting for something.  
Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw a tiger jump out of the bushes and he grabbed Blade by the back and tossed him a few yards away!  
Under the hummer, the small flame started to increase and was slowly growing bigger and was heading toward the fuel tanks! Then Bat and everybody else was coughing. Bat looked in the rearview mirror and he saw black smoke coming out of the floor!  
"Oh Jesus!" Bat yelled.  
Outside, Blade got up and as he looked up, he saw Tiger with a huge log in his hands and was holding it like a baseball bat. He swung it under Blade's chin and Blade went sky high! He then landed on the hood of the hummer in front of Bat. Bat then saw that Blade was on conscience. Then Tiger started to walk to the hummer to get Blade and the others.  
Bat looked behind him and saw a huge fire on the floor behind-inside the hummer! Bat knew where the fuel tanks were, and the fire was heading toward them! Bat struggled harder to get his foot out. Tiger was coming close!  
"Bat!" Dekkar yelled.  
Then Dekkar pulled out one of his swords and he cut Bat's seat leg. The seat fell over and Bat got his foot free. Bat quickly ran outside. He then saw Tiger run after him. He quickly opened the passenger back seat door. Sailor D quickly jumped out and she pointed her staff at Tiger.  
Tiger stopped in his tracks.  
"Dimensional Warp Blast!" Sailor D yelled and a huge sphere shot out and it hit Tiger dead center. It didn't kill him but Tiger went flying backwards so far that he went out of view. Bat whistled at Sailor D because he was impressed.  
"All right, let's get them out!" Sailor D said.  
Bat grabbed Dekkar's and Kaoz's arms and yanked them out.  
Sailor D grabbed Jennifer's and Li's arms and yanked them outside.  
Bat ran over to the hood and grabbed Blade and put him on his shoulders. Blade was still on conscience.  
The flame was getting so big now that it burned the back seats.  
"Hurry! It will explode!" Bat yelled as everybody was running.  
They all started to run far from the hummer.  
Under the hummer, the flame grew to the fuel tanks!  
The hummer exploded!  
Everybody fell to the ground in the snow as it exploded. when it died down, everybody, except for Blade because he saw still on conscience, looked at the hummer and it was totaled.  
"Now, how are we going to get to the desert?" Bat asked.  
"Beet's me." Sailor D said.  
That night, at Meltor's headquarters, Frog was working on a machine control column. Then Tiger walked in the room and walked right past Frog.  
"Weren't you supposed to bring back seven people with you?" Frog asked.  
"Shut up!" Tiger roared.  
Frog just smiled and laughed a little.  
Tiger left and walked down the corridor.  
Tiger walked up to Meltor and Meltor is wondering where the seven people were.  
All of the others got worried as they watched.  
"What happened?" Meltor asked.  
"They got away!" Tiger said meanly.  
Everybody in the cell sighed in relief.  
Meltor just sat down slowly. He looked at Jennifer's bass guitar medallion hanging on the wall. He held out his arm and the medallion flew right in his hand. He looked at it and was thinking about the missing seven.  
"Where are they now?" Meltor asked.  
"I don't know."  
Meltor put the medallion on the table in front of him. He got up and walked to the cell. He faced everybody.  
"This still doesn't mean that we wont take control of this planet."  
"Come on, give it up now." Cyrus said bravely.  
Meltor walked to where Cyrus was.  
"We have just started. We WILL get them. Their power levels are normal."  
"So. They have weapons."  
"I know. A staff, a sword, a bow and arrow, two samshires, and a barrette. That's not enough to beat us."  
"Blade is the best grounder fighter! He could kill you all in seconds."  
"So, we have fighter jets."  
"Bat can blow them out of the sky in seconds."  
"Still, that's not enough. Give it up. You guys can't win against us!"  
"We'll see."  
Meltor then walked out of the room. Tiger grabbed Jennifer's medallion and put it around his neck and walked out.  
Manic was pissed off.  
"That bitch has my wives medallion! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Manic said while trying to break down the bars. Then Sonic tried to calm him down.  
"You Manic, calm down. Cyrus is right. They wont win. Jennifer and six others are out there trying their best to rescue us. Don't give up hope." Sonic said.  
"She's not just my wife, she was our adopted sister. Remember mom adopted her while we tried to blow that place up?" Manic said.  
"Yeah. But listen, remember, we were captured and Jennifer and Sonia saved us! Remember that?"  
"Yeah. But she had Sonia's help."  
"So, she can still do it by herself. Plus, she's got a computer hacker, a fighter, a chaos creator, a fighter pilot, a guardian and a ninja with her. She will get us out. I hope they all do."  
"Sonic... they WILL get us out!"  
"That's the empathy I like hearing from you bro.! Big hug!"  
Sonic grabbed Manic and hugged him happily. And Manic was trying to break out from Sonic's grip!  
Everybody was in the great forest at Knothole!  
It was almost midnight and LiSonic was giving medical treatment to Blade who was still on conscience. Li and Blade were in the hospital hut of Knothole. Everybody else was asleep in other huts. Bat and Dekkar were sleeping on a bunk bed (Bat on top, Dekkar on bottom) in the male hut. Both of them were fast asleep.  
In the female hut. Kaoz and Jennifer were still awake. Kaoz was asleep on a level bed. Jennifer was on the bottom of a bunk bed with Sailor D on top. Jennifer's bed was right next to Kaoz's bed.  
"Kaoz?" Jennifer said.  
"Yeah, Jen." Kaoz said.  
"I can't sleep."  
"Me neither."  
"I keep on thinking about my Manic."  
"I hope he and everybody else is all right. I'm worried about Blade."  
"Me too. Li can take care of him."  
"I'm pretty sure she will."  
"I remember the first time I meet my Manic."  
"Tell me."  
"I was in a prison cell. Then three hedgehog's rescued me and I fell in love with the green one, the handsome one."  
"Manic?"  
"Yeah. Then Robotnik came along and took them hostage and said 'Jennifer, if you don't come out, I'll kill your friends.' I jumped out!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, then I was shot. Then Manic saved my life. Then one failing mission, Sonic and Manic were captured! I did my best to free them! But that was before Alenna adopted me."  
"Do you remember what you did to save them."  
"Yeah. I threw snowballs at the SWATBots with Sonia."  
"Oh. Because since you save people before, you have the experience to save them again."  
"Yeah. Now that you mentioned it. I hope I can do it again."  
"You will, Jen. You will. Right now, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."  
"Yeah, good idea."  
The two girls fell asleep slowly.  
"Good night, Jennifer Scott Hedgehog."  
"Good night, Kasumi Kitsune."  
They both fell asleep.  
In the hospital room, Li pulled out a needle and sucked up some vaccine in the shot. she took hold of Blade's left arm and injected it into Blade.  
"Ow!" Blade shouted.  
Li quickly pulled the needle out and looked at Blade.  
Blade was still lying down with his eyes closed but he softly said, "That kind of hurt."  
"Sorry. I'll tell you next time. I'm done anyway and that's the last shot."  
"Good. I hate shots."  
"Me too."  
"Where are we?"  
"Knothole. Everyone else is sleeping."  
"What happened? Then last thing I remember, Tiger hit me with a log and I fell on conscience."  
"Well, Dekkar freed Bat, Bat freed us, Sailor D hit Tiger with the Dimensional Warp Blast. It didn't kill him but he was flung out of the way. Then we got away before the hummer exploded."  
"The hummer exploded?"  
"Yup. Now we have no transportation and we are still about 100 miles away from the desert!"  
"Well, Bat can fly planes."  
"He only flies single-seat fighters."  
"Well, Dekkar can run fast."  
"Not all of us can."  
"So, what do you suggest?"  
"I suggest that you sleep and we will think this problem in the morning."  
"Ok. Good night Li."  
"Good night Blade."  
Blade fell asleep on the bed he was in.  
Li walked out of the hut and was heading to the female hut when she nearly bumped into Dekkar.  
"Dekkar? What are you doing here?"  
"I was just using the bathroom."  
"Ok."  
Li started to walk again. When Dekkar stopped her.  
"Li! Look!"  
Then Li looked to where Dekkar was pointing and there were some neon lights in the distance.  
"What is it?" Li asked.  
"Let's find out." Dekkar said.  
They both started to walk to the lights.  
"Maybe we should tell the others first." Li said.  
"Good idea." Dekkar said.  
They both ran back to the huts.  
Dekkar went to the male hut and turned on the lights.  
"Hey Lieutenant... Lieutenant."  
Bat was still asleep in his bed but was cranky on waking up.  
"What is it Mr. Strife?"  
"Don't call me that and we have found a building in the distance."  
"You and who?"  
"Me and Li."  
"Li is still up?"  
"Obviously. We found some neon lights out in the distance. How about we all check it out."  
"Ok. I'll be right there."  
"Come on now."  
"I can't. I'm not wearing anything."  
"All right. Just quickly get dressed."  
Dekkar closed the door. After a minute, Bat came out wearing his BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) on. His barrette was in his back pocket.  
"Ok Dekkar. Let's check it out." Bat said.  
They both walked to the lights.  
They meet Jennifer, Kaoz, Li, Blade, and Sailor D on their way. they all hid in a bush and took a look at the single story building.  
"What do you think it is?" Jennifer whispered.  
"It looks like a bar." Blade said.  
"Then let's go in." Kaoz said.  
They walked in the bar, it was crowded with people. Mostly bikers. There was also country music being played. Each of them were worried because they have never been in a place like this. Then they heard a sound as of like somebody was thrown on chicken wire. They all looked and saw a cage with two people fighting. One of them was knocked out.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I have never seen anything like this in my entire career." The announcer in the cage said. "Are you gonna let this person leave with all of your money?! Just one win and you can get all of your money back."  
Everybody cheered.  
"Who will fight him?"  
Then stupidly, Blade yelled "I'll fight him!"  
"What are you doing?" Kaoz whispered.  
"I'm going to fight him."  
"Ladies and gentlemen, a black hedgehog here to stop him." The announcer said.  
Everybody laughed.  
"I can do it!" Blade yelled.  
Then Blade walked right in the cage.  
"Are you sure your gonna do this?" Li whispered through the chicken wire.  
"I'm sure."  
Then the bell rung.  
Before Blade turned around, he was smacked in the side. He then quickly got up and saw his fighter. It was a huge muscle man. But that didn't scare him.  
He took another swing but then Blade spun around and the man punched his fist straight in his quills. As the man felt his fist in pain, Blade purposely fell backwards on him. All of Blades quills hit the man in the face causing a lot of blood. Then Blade spun around and kicked the man under the chin. The man fell on conscience.  
Everybody cheered.  
"The winner! What's your name?"  
"Shadow Hydrin."  
"Shadow Hydrin!"  
"Thank you. This was the only fight I wanted."  
Later on, Blade and the others were at the front bar.  
"I'll have a beer." Blade said.  
Then that muscle man walked up to Blade.  
"Hey! Nobody takes a beating like that on me!"  
"Hey! Leave him alone." Bat said.  
"What are you gonna do about it?"  
"I'm a fighter pilot. You hurt me, you will be sitting in the electric chair."  
The man wasn't scared in the leased.  
"Ohhh. I'm soooo scared." He said sarcastically.  
"You better be!" Blade yelled. Then Blade pulled out his sword and pointed it at the man's neck only a millimeter away in a quick second!  
Now the man was scared.  
Then Blade heard a gun click from behind him!  
"How about you die Blade!" The man said with the gun. Then on that instant, Blade swung his sword around and broke the gun in half.  
"You brought us here! Didn't you Chrog!?" Blade yelled.  
Then the man with the gun morphed into a red hedgehog! Everybody was amazed, but not the seven.  
"How did you know it was me?" Chrog said.  
"Because I never told anybody here that my name was 'Blade' just Shadow Hydrin."  
Then Chrog leaped in the air and kicked Blade under the chin! Blade went flying behind. Everybody went to help him except for Kaoz. Chrog just stood there staring at Kaoz.  
Then Kaoz grabbed a whisky bottle and smashed it on the bar. The spark of the glass hitting the bar caused a fire and the whisky was starting the fire! Kaoz jumped over unseen and leaped under a sewage drain.  
Chrog was coughing looking for Kaoz.  
"Hurry. Get him out of here!" Jennifer yelled.  
They all picked up Blade and carried him out of the bar. Soon, a lot of people were running out, then everybody.  
"What's wrong?" Sailor D said as she caught somebody running.  
"The bar is on fire!" He yelled, then he ran off.  
"Mmm Hmm. That has gotta be Kaoz's work." Sailor D said sarcastically.  
"Speaking of Kaoz! Where is she?!" Blade suddenly said.  
They all looked around and they couldn't find her anywhere.  
Meanwhile, Kaoz was running in the sewers! As she was running, she was splashing water around her feet.  
At the bar, it was completely on fire. Chrog was still looking for Kaoz. Just when she was about to give up, she looked at the sewer drain and the lid was halfway opened. She spoke in her wrist.  
"Meltor, we have a gopher."  
Kaoz was running as fast as she can. then she stopped when she heard someone else jump in the sewers. She continued to run. Then she was stopped by a Y section of the sewers.  
Meanwhile, the other six were running far off into the great forest. They just continued to run when they were stopped by a huge cliff. In view of the cliff was a dam.  
"Where are we?" Li asked.  
"We're at the Mobian Dam." Blade said.  
In the sewers, Kaoz ripped some furs off of her tails and tossed it in one side of the sewer and she ran the other way.  
Chrog was running through the sewers following Kaoz. Then she was stopped by the Y section of the sewers. She looked at both of them for a while.  
Kaoz was then blocked by another dead end. There was a hole heading down. Sure, she could clearly see the bottom but it still was high enough to hurt her. She had no choice, then she grabbed at a thick cable wire and tried to slide down. After 30 seconds, she made it to the bottom.  
Chrog then saw the fur hairs on one end. She was about to run that direction, but then she thought of something. 'Fox fur's can't come off easily.' she thought. So she ran the other way.  
Kaoz heard Chrog's footsteps coming. She quickly pulled out her bow and arrow and hid off to the side.  
Chrog ran fast but she didn't see the hole so she slipped and fell hard on her back. She laid there trying to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she got up and she saw Kaoz standing in front of her in the shadows with her bow and arrow being pointed at her.  
Chrog raised her arms in fright.  
"Where are our friends, bitch?!" Kaoz yelled.  
"I'll never tell you anything!" Chrog replied.  
Without anything, Kaoz stepped backwards with her bow and arrow pointed at Chrog. Then Kaoz ran off and disappeared.  
When she was gone, Chrog morphed into a police officer and she took a gun and was ready to shoot.  
Kaoz ran far away but then she was stopped again. This time, she was at the edge of the dam over 500 feet from the ground.  
Meanwhile, Blade had some binoculars and was looking for Kaoz. Then Blade saw Kaoz on the edge of the dam.  
"Look! I see Kaoz! She's on the edge of the dam."  
At the dam, Chrog appeared behind Kaoz.  
"Kasumi! Surrender!" Chrog yelled.  
"I'll never! We will beat you!"  
"How!? You have no where else to go! You're trapped with me!"  
Kaoz looked over the edge... and smiled when she saw Blade and the others on the other end.  
"You're wrong, Chrog. There IS a way out!"  
Then in a quick second, Kaoz jumped off the dam! She quickly spun her tails around and flown like a helicopter heading to the others.  
"Damnit!" Chrog yelled.  
Kaoz flown to where all of the others were. They all cheered as she landed softly in the center of them.  
"We were worried about you!" Blade said.  
"I'm fine." Kaoz said. "Let's go."  
They continued walking.  
After hours of walking, they arrived at a hotel.  
Dekkar and Blade were in a bedroom.  
"Look, if we're gonna beat this threat, we need to change our physical looks." Blade said.  
"Well, nobody knows what I look like." Dekkar said.  
"Yeah, but what are you gonna do about it? Why can't we see you?"  
"I'm a loner. I want to work by myself."  
"Times will change, you must work with someone else."  
"I'm pretty good at fighting. I have these."  
He pulled out his two samshires.  
"Yeah, I have a sword too."  
Blade pulled out his sword.  
"Also, Kaoz has a bow and arrow, Sailor D has a staff, Bat has a barrette." Blade said.  
"So, a barrette has limited bullets."  
"Not THIS one. I loaded Bat's gun with a clip that will NEVER run out."  
"Does Bat know about this?"  
"Nope, he'll be surprised."  
That night, everybody sleep in the same room but in different beds. It was like about ten 'o'clock.  
At the lobby, Chrog, disguised as an FBI agent, walked up to the lobby.  
"Excuse me, sir." Chrog said.  
The hotel manager walked up to her.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you seen these people?" Chrog held up some photos of each person.  
"Yeah, I've seen them. They're in a room. Room 138."  
"Thank you sir."  
Chrog walked off. Then when she was in a hallway without anybody else, she morphed back into her red hedgehog. Then she pulled out a walkie talkie.  
"Meltor, I have found them. Room 138." She said.  
In the room, Dekkar couldn't sleep. Then suddenly, he heard small voices outside in the hall. He quickly sat up from his bed. Then Bat woke up.  
"Dekkar, what is it?" Bat asked.  
"I don't know, Lieutenant. Go back to sleep. I'll check it out." Dekkar said. Dekkar got up and walked to the door. He opened it and was hit by the hotels' bright light. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light.  
Then when he looked over the ledge, he saw Tiger and Frog walking up the ramp to the first floor! They didn't see Dekkar yet. Dekkar got a little worried, he did a quick side wards nervous run while looking at Tiger and Frog. He ran so far that he made it up to the second floor. He stopped and looked over the edge across from him and he saw that Tiger and Frog were heading to their room!  
"Oh God. I gotta do something!" Dekkar said to himself. He now saw that they were only a few rooms away from 138!  
"Here it is." Frog said as he and Tiger came up to the room. "Kick it down." Frog said.  
Dekkar had to think fast, then he pulled out both twin samshires and he put them together! The energy from his SONIC BOOM swords was building!  
"HEY!" Dekkar yelled as loud as he can.  
Then Frog and Tiger turned around and they saw Dekkar!  
"Hey, it's Dekkar! Get him!" Tiger yelled.  
Frog spat out his tongue to grab him.  
"Too late, Froggy!" Dekkar said. Then he released his swords and the SONIC BOOM hit the biggest chandelier ever made and it crashed right on top of Frog and Tiger with Frog's tongue still sticking out from the chandelier. Tiger took it off of him. Then Dekkar ran at Sonic's speed away and was gone in seconds.  
"Where did he go?" Tiger wondered.  
"Right here!" Dekkar yelled from above.  
Then before Tiger could react, Dekkar did a karate spin attack and Tiger fell over the edge. He hit hard on the floor but was still alive.  
"Practice DOES make perfect." Dekkar quoted to himself. He then took a look at Frog. Frog got up and they both got ready to attack. Frog leaped forward but then Dekkar grab at both of his arms and kicked him in the neck. Frog fell backwards. Then as he got up, Dekkar jumped in the air, spun his body around and whipped his leg across Frogs face. Frog fell off the edge too and landed right on top of Tiger.  
"Get off of me you amphibian!" Tiger demanded.  
Dekkar then decided to run up the floors as fast as he can. Since he can go at about Sonic's speed, he made it up to twelve floors in seconds and stopped and looked over the edge.  
Tiger and Frog were running up the floor curves to get to Dekkar. They passed right by ro0m 138.  
"Hey Tiger! What about the others!?" Frog yelled.  
"Forget about them! Let's get Dekkar and we'll get the others later!" Tiger yelled back.  
"Pity." Dekkar said softly. Dekkar grabbed at a food cart and turned off the brakes. He rolled the cart with him behind a door that said 'Stairs'.  
Tiger and Frog saw him go in.  
"He's in the stairs!" Frog yelled. Frog was about to run to the door but Tiger stopped him.  
"Wait. Go to the floor under him." Tiger said.  
They walked behind another door that said stairs. They ran up and they saw Dekkar with the food cart in his hands.  
"I hope you guys are hungry!" Dekkar yelled. Then he pushed the food cart down and it hit Tiger and Frog. They both went tumbling down a few flights of stairs.  
"That's it! That ninja dies!" Tiger yelled.  
They both ran up the stairs and they saw Dekkar run into a door that said 'Laundry'.  
"He's in there!" Frog yelled.  
They both ran up the stairs to the Laundry.  
Inside the laundry floor, Dekkar grabbed a bottle of detergent and poured it on the floors. He then took out two bars of soap and placed them on the floor right next to each other at the edge of the detergent. He then placed two washing machines right in front of the soap bars and two drying machines on both sides, left and right of the detergent.  
"Perfect." Dekkar said to himself. "They wont have a clue what hit them."  
Then Tiger and Frog ran in the room.  
"There he is!" Tiger yelled. Then suddenly, they ran onto the detergent and slid right by Dekkar.  
"This is not good." Tiger said. Then both of them slipped on the soap and they flipped sky high and they landed in the washing machines! Then the doors closed and they were being washed like crazy. Dekkar knocked over the machines and he aimed them at the dryers. Then the timer stopped and both Tiger and Frog was shot out of the washing machines and into the dryers. They were tumbling like mad in there.  
"Don't forget, you must BAG your laundry." Dekkar said.  
Them the timer stopped and the two shot out and they hit hard head first into laundry bags, but there was a loud clank when they hit. They fell down and the bags fell off their hooks and they hit Tiger and Frog. Then they bags opened up to revile that the bags had bricks in them!  
"I hate that ninja!" Tiger and Frog yelled.  
Dekkar was about to leave but then he saw Bat behind him. Bat was wearing pajamas.  
"Whoa. Bat, you scared me." Dekkar said.  
"You scared ME! I was just sleeping in my room and then I heard all of these noises. Then when I woke up I saw that you weren't there. I got worried where you were and--"  
Before Bat could say anything else, Dekkar smacked him across the neck with a karate move. Bat hit the floor.  
"Nice try, Chrog!" Dekkar yelled.  
Then Bat morphed into Chrog!  
"How did you know it was me?" Chrog asked.  
"Because I told Bat where I was going before I left." Dekkar said.  
Dekkar then ran away to the detergent. Chrog got up and followed him! Dekkar then made one long jump over the detergent, Chrog didn't see it and she slipped on it. She didn't control herself and then she slid so far that she crashed out the window and fell right into a garbage container.  
"No wonder you really stink." Dekkar said laughing.  
Then Dekkar turned around and he saw Tiger and Frog running to him.  
"Get him!" Tiger yelled.  
Then as they were about to grab him, Dekkar took a quick step and karate kicked their butts out the window.  
They landed right on top of Chrog in the garbage container.  
Dekkar looked out of the window and he saw Tiger, Frog and Chrog in the garbage container.  
They all looked up at Dekkar.  
"We'll get you for this!" Frog yelled up.  
Then Dekkar smiled and said, "Oh I wouldn't count on that." Then Dekkar pointed out.  
They all looked at where he was pointing and they saw a garbage truck! They all let out a scream. Then the trucked picked up the container and they were put in the back of the truck. Then the truck pulled around and drove away.  
Dekkar smiled as it was going away. then Dekkar walked back into his room. When he opened it, Bat just woke up again. Dekkar slipped in his bed.  
"What happened?" Bat asked.  
"I just needed to take out the trash." Dekkar said.  
Then they both fell asleep.  
In the desert, it was almost morning, Meltor was doing some paper work. Then Tiger, Frog and Chrog came in the room with all of the prisoners in the cage and with Meltor at a desk in front of them. Meltor stopped when he saw the three of them covered in trash.  
"No wonder you stink." Sally mocked.  
"That was exactly what Dekkar said after he tossed us in the trash. Then we found out we were being covered by bags of trash and in the Mobius garbage department. It took us hours to get out of there and then we walked the rest of the way because, well, no cab or bus was going to take us." Tiger said.  
"Where are they now?" Meltor asked.  
"Right now, they are at the Mobius hotel in Station Square, room 138." Chrog asked.  
"Ok, Chrog, Frog. You two go there. Disguise yourselves as delivery men and take two disguised prison trucks and get them!" Meltor demanded.  
"Got ya." Frog said.  
Then both Frog and Chrog left.  
"As for you, Tiger, you will remain here and guard the prisoners. Can I get you anything?" Meltor asked.  
"No thanks."  
Then Meltor left for the vending machines.  
Tiger looked at the prisoners.  
"This doesn't mean you will win." Tiger said.  
"Yes it does." Sally said.  
"No it doesn't."  
"Yes it does."  
"It doesn't."  
"Tiger, it does, ok? You will lose. What are you going to do if you get them?"  
"How the hell should I know, we're probably going to take them to Twinkle Park." Tiger said sarcastically.  
"Oh this stinks. This stinks!" Sally said.  
"I don't give a crap, Sally. That's why I don't have an alter because I know when to say, 'I don't give a crap.'"  
"Just get out of here."  
"All right, but Sally, one more thing."  
"What?"  
Then Tiger tossed her a paper book and on the marked page said that only Meltor can give him orders.  
"Do you know what that say?" Tiger said.  
"Yeah, same thing as Meltor told me, but I don't give a crap."  
Then Sally tossed Tiger the book. then Sonic walked up to Tiger.  
"You're lucky, I have to live with that." Sonic said while pointing to Sally.  
Tiger sighed and left.  
In Station Square, our seven hero's were outside packing up. They just walked out of the hotel. Bat was now in his summer Blues uniform.  
"So that's what you were doing at night?" Blade asked.  
"Yup. I dumped them in the trash at the end." Dekkar said.  
"Why did you tell me to sleep. I could of had helped you." Bat said.  
"Thanks, but I want to work alone." Dekkar said.  
"I see." Jennifer said.  
Then suddenly, two delivery trucks stopped right next to the front of the hotel and in front of the seven hero's.  
"What's going on?" Li asked.  
They watched.  
One of the hotel staff ran up to the one who just got out of the back.  
"What are you doing here? We didn't ask for anything." The man said.  
"We need to give you something." The delivery boy said.  
All seven just watched for fun.  
"What?" The staff asked.  
Then suddenly, the delivery boy took out a dagger and slashed it across the mans face, then the delivery boy morphed into Chrog!  
Without further ado, Li just ran to Chrog but Chrog didn't see her coming.  
Li quickly picked up a led pipe on the ground and threw it at Chrog arms causing her to lose the dagger. Then Li jumped in the delivery truck and the truck started to move! Li was leaning backwards out of the moving truck!  
The other six ran to the other truck.  
"Hey! I need your truck! I'm a fighter pilot! I need your truck!" Bat said to the driver while holding his badge. Then the driver got out and Bat stepped in the drivers seat. Jennifer sat in the passenger seat. All of the others got in the back.  
"Hold on, LiSonic! We're coming!" Bat yelled. He started the vehicle and they drove after them.  
Where Li was, she was fighting Chrog with the back door wide open. Frog, who was driving it, drove in the highway!  
Bat turned around and then he saw the truck with Li in it on the highway. He sped up and drove on the highway.  
Li punched Chrog under the chin and she fell backwards. Chrog quickly leaped up and karate kicked Li across the face. Li fell backwards on her side but she quickly got up. Li made a tough swing and punched Chrog in the stomach. Then Chrog kneed her. Since Li was female, she didn't fell it hurt. So Li head butted Chrog. Chrog fell backwards but she kicked up her legs and righted herself. Li swung a punch at Chrog but Chrog ducked and elbowed Li in her armpit. Li swung another punch at Chrog but she ducked and Chrog swung her fist under Li's chest. With that, Li kicked her leg under Chrog and caused her to fall backwards. Li jumped right on Chrog and slammed her elbows into Chrog's chest. Then Chrog moved her feet at Li's stomach and kicked Li backwards.  
Where the others are, Bat was directly behind the truck and he could see what was going on inside.  
"Hold on, Li! We're coming!" Jennifer yelled.  
"Bat! Look out!" Blade screamed from behind.  
Bat saw that he was head-on with a tractor trailer truck.  
"Whoa!" Bat yelled. Then he veered off to the left and missed it. Then he was directly right next to the truck. He saw Frog driving it!  
"It's Frog!" Jennifer yelled.  
Then Frog increased the excelerator and drove right in front of Bat.  
Inside, the speed increase caused Li to fall backwards out of the open door! She quickly grabbed onto the side handles and she was hanging backwards. Chrog got to her feet and she put her feet on Li and tried to push her out.  
"Hold on, Li! Get on the hood!" Jennifer yelled.  
Bat increased the excelerator and was driving so fast that the highway was blurring by because they were on a major city highway, not a scenic highway. Bat was driving fast to make sure Li would fall on his trucks hood.  
Frog looked in the side view mirror and he increased the excelerator so that Bat wouldn't catch up.  
Bat noticed that they were coming a little behind. He shifted into another gear and was going faster.  
"Get ready Li!" Jennifer yelled.  
"I can't hold on much longer!" Li yelled back.  
Frog shifted into another gear faster than Bat's and pressed the excelerator as far as it will go.  
Bat then noticed that the truck was going far ahead of them.  
"That's it! Frog wont get this!" Bat said.  
Bat shifted into the highest gear, pressed the excelerator as far as it will go, and he hit the 4x4 button! He was now driving at 105 MPH!  
"Oh crap!" Frog exclaimed.  
Frog was driving at 100 MPH!  
"Get ready Li!" Jennifer yelled.  
Li saw the truck so close to her. She knew she couldn't hold on any longer so, she let go and she flung backwards and landed on the hood of Bat's truck.  
"Come on! Get me back up there!" Li yelled.  
Chrog lost her balance and she fell. When she did, a pair of keys fell out of her red hair.  
Bat was driving like mad. Everybody else and Jennifer wasn't enjoying the speed. But since Bat flies fighter jets, he is used to this speed. He was now going at 110 MPH! The other cars were now passing them like crazy.  
Frog inside switched to his highest gear and turned on the 4x4. He was now driving at 105 MPH!  
"We're almost there Li!" Jennifer yelled.  
Li got to her feet but still had her hands on the hood. Soon enough, Bat got so close that he was only a foot apart from Frog's truck's rear bumper to Bat's truck's front bumper!  
Li leaped forward so fast the Chrog didn't see her coming. Then Li grabbed at Chrog's neck and in a split second, she threw Chrog out of the back door and she landed on the highway.  
"Run her over, Bat!" Jennifer yelled.  
Before Bat could hit her, she quickly karate kicked herself to the side and dodged the high speeding truck.  
Now that Li was all alone, she saw the keys on the floor. She picked them up and she knew where they belonged to, the truck door. She grabbed onto a handle onto the left side of the truck and slowly moved herself to the drivers door.  
Bat then drove to the right side of the truck, he didn't see Li.  
"Ram him! Ram him!" Jennifer yelled.  
Bat turned the steering wheel to Frog's truck. He pushed Frog's truck a little bit to the left side.  
"Ram him again!" Jennifer yelled.  
Bat rammed Frog's truck again.  
Li, who was halfway there, nearly lost her balance. She was moving along the side of the truck to the drivers door. Then, with one hand, she took out the keys and put them in the key hole. She unlocked to door. Frog looked over only to see Li's fist and he fell backwards by her punch. He fell into the passenger side of the truck. Li slipped into the drivers seat. She took hold of the steering wheel and started to drive at the high speed. Frog then took out a barrette hand gun and tried to point it at Li but she saw it and she grabbed it and pushed it away. Frog was trying to push it to Li and Li was trying to avoid being gun pointed. Li pushed it in front of her and a bullet shot right through the windshield. And another bullet shot again.  
"Ram him!" Jennifer yelled.  
Bat rammed his truck and pushed it aside.  
Frog sort of moved from his seat by the push and she remembered what happened to Blade. She increased the speed to about 115 MPH! Then Bat's truck was behind to the right of them. Li veered off to the left and was pretty far enough away from Bat's truck. Then she quickly took the seat belt and buckled herself up. Frog lost grip of the gun and dropped it. It fell on the floor and Li grabbed Frog's arm and took a huge bite on him. Frog let out a loud scream. Then Li slammed her foot on the brake. And because Frog didn't have on his seat belt, he flew forward and right through the windshield. Then Frog tumbled over on the highway and fell right off the hood and off of the highway. He then landed in a truck of horse maneuver. He woke up just to see the truck he was in and he saw that he was behind driven away from Li.  
Li smiled.  
Then Bat drove right next to Li's truck and parked it. Everybody got out to see Li standing on the side of the hood in a pose.  
"Whoa! That was dynamite driving." Li said.  
"No. HE was the dynamite driver." Jennifer said pointing to Bat.  
"Where's Frog?" Bat asked.  
"He just took a ride in maneuver." Li said.  
"Well Bat, you were right. I should've worn my seat belt earlier." Blade said.  
"Yup, it could also help you from falling out or getting rid of your enemy." Bat said.  
Everybody giggled a little. Then they heard a lot of police cars. A whole group of S.S.P.D Police cars drove to them.  
Bat held up his Air Force badge.  
"It's okay people. We have handled this." Bat said.  
Then the police men put their guns away started to inspect the vehicle's. The seven heroes then started to walk down the highway stairs. Onto the lower streets of Station Square.  
All seven of them walked in a line next to each other, laughing and talking. They were all in the burger shop.  
"So Li, what did you find out?" Blade asked.  
"Nothing really. I did manage to rip this piece of paper from the glove compartment." Li said.  
Then she held out a piece of paper to them. Jennifer took it. On it was a code in about 50 numbers and about 10 letters.  
"This looks like some sort of computer hacking code." Jennifer said.  
"How can you tell?" Sailor D asked.  
"Well, I used to hack into computers all my life. I used to hack into Robotnik's computer before he was killed."  
"Can you tell us what it means?" Bat asked.  
Jennifer studied it for a while. The she widened her eyes.  
"I know this computer it goes to." Jennifer made out.  
"What is it?" Kaoz asked.  
"Well, this computer goes to the main computer of Mobius in the black vault. That computer is in Robotropolice. It says that Meltor has taken that base for his information." Jennifer said.  
"Is that bad?" Li asked.  
"Oh yes."  
"Why can't we just go right up to the computer and get it while nobody's looking?" Dekkar asked.  
"Because it's a lot worse than you think." Jennifer said. She put down the paper and started to make an announcement.  
"The only people allowed in the black vault has to pass a series of tests. The first is a voice activation test. Then he has to enter a 6-didget code. This only gets him into the outer room. Next, he has to pass a retna scan, and a alarms are deactivated by a double-security card. Which I don't have. Now, once he's in the black vault, there are three systems to sounding off the alarm. the first is sound sensitive, anything above a whisper will trigger the alarm. The second is the temperature, any unauthorized person in the room who exceeded in temperature just by a single degree will trigger the alarm. Now that heat is controlled by cooling vents 30 feet above the floor. That vent is covered by a laser net. Finally, the third system is the floor. As much as one gram in weight touched the floor, will trigger the alarm. If any one of these alarms are triggered, it will start an automatic lock down! Now remember when I tell you this guys, all three systems... are state of the art!"  
Jennifer finished and everybody was a little afraid.  
"And you think we can do this?" Kaoz asked.  
"... We're going to do it." Jennifer said.  
Our seven heroes were driving in four police cars. Dekkar and Blade were in one with Dekkar driving. Li and Bat were on the second one with Li driving. The third one had Kaoz and Jennifer with Jennifer driving. And the last one had Sailor D driving.  
They all approached the building that used to be Robotnik's main building. All of them, except Sailor D and Jennifer were wearing police helmets and high body bullet proof clothing. They all got out and huddled.  
"Ok now. Kaoz will go in the vault." Sailor D said. "These glasses have a camera built in the bridge and it will send to Li's computer. Jennifer, you will go into the fan room and give us access. You will have access to see what Kaoz is doing, you also have a sound meter and a thermometer. The only person here is Tiger. He's never seen me as Kari before so I'll transform into Kari and put a patch in his back which will get you to know where he is. Get it?"  
They all nodded.  
"Ok, Bat will lead the squad and you two will go into the service room where you will take the vents to the room. Got it everybody?" Sailor D continued.  
Everybody agreed.  
Li ran inside the fan room.  
Inside she set up her two laptops and started the camera program. She put on her headset and said, "I'm ready guys. Go."  
She typed down a few things and she activated an intruder alarm.  
Then all the others ran inside acting like police officers. Sailor D went in a different entrance, and when she did, she morphed into Kari.  
She walked to the vending room. Then suddenly, Tiger walked in the vending room! Kari was worried.  
Tiger took a cup of coffee and when he turned around, he saw Kari! Tiger just smiled and walked right past her.  
The others ran up to the front desk.  
"Excuse me, but we need to investigate something in area 21." Bat said in a deep voice.  
"I'm sorry but no one is allowed in area 21 until the alarm goes off."  
Li saw this on the computer. She typed down a few things and then she set off the Area 21 alarm.  
"I'm telling you. No one is allowed in area 21 until the alarm goes off and the alarm hasn't gone off." The man behind the counter said.  
Then another man said "Look. It's gone off. Let them go!"  
The five heroes ran over to the area. When they were halfway there, Kaoz and Jennifer snuck behind them and went into a room that says 'Services'  
Chrog was also in the building. She then saw the two police officers go into the room. She walked over to it.  
In the vending room, Kari took out a pad of paper. Then Tiger sat next to her while reading a newspaper.  
Kari took out her pen and she saw Tiger's coffee. She pointed the pen at the coffee and squirted some medicine in it from her pen.  
In the services room, Chrog entered and she saw them but she didn't see their faces.  
"Hey, weren't their five of you?" Chrog asked.  
Then Jennifer spun her body around and did a karate kick which knocked Chrog over. Then Kaoz took out a needle from her pocket and gave Chrog a shot on the back. Then Chrog instantly fell asleep.  
"Good move." Jennifer said.  
In the vending room, Kari looked at Tiger's back. She had a small tape-tracking patch on her finger. She carefully barely touched Tiger's back and the tracking patch was on Tiger's back.  
Tiger felt it and he looked at Kari. Kari just smiled. Then Tiger just went back to reading his newspaper. Kari left.  
Back with Li, she saw a white circle on the computer map of the building.  
"Hi there." Li said happily.  
In the services room, Kaoz took off the cover to the vents. It was vertically going up. They took off their police uniforms and Kaoz put on her glasses. She took hold of both of Jennifer's arms and she used her two tails and flown up. She doesn't tire out easily like Tails does. Soon enough, they made it to the top, then they crawled through the vents to the black vault.  
They crawled for a short while when they came up to a downward vent covered by a laser net. They both stopped there.  
"Jennifer, the beam blocker." Kaoz softly said.  
Jennifer pulled out a beam blocker and she locked it to the side of the vent. Then she flipped the switch on and the laser net just disappeared! Then Jennifer took out a small device in the shape of a pencil. She put it right through the slot of the vent and instantly, all of the screws holding the vent unscrewed and flew right to the device. It was one very powerful magnet.  
At the base, Meltor and Frog were standing right next to the cage of the prisoners.  
"Blade Hydrin, Kasumi Kitsune, LiSonic, Lt. Ryan "Bat" Perreault, Sailor Dimensions, Jennifer Scott Hedgehog, and Dekkar Strife. Each of these fugitives are on the run somewhere out there and we need them. And what is that sound, Frog?" Meltor asked.  
"It's the intruder alarm at Mobotropolice." Frog said.  
"Do we need to evacuate?"  
"No, it could just be an alarm moufunction."  
"Well, maybe our friends are going to get us out after all." Knuckles said mockingly.  
"Shut up, you stupid echidna!" Meltor yelled.  
"Well, it's not my fault that those seven will find us." Knuckles said.  
"Because they wont! We will catch them and we will take over this planet!" Meltor said. "Besides, the information they need in order to win are locked safely in a room with high advanced alarm systems! I highly doubt they are smart enough to get that information!"  
With Kaoz and Jen, Kaoz turns on a sound-meter. The sound meter had 4 green dots, 4 yellow dots, and 4 red dots all in a line.  
"1." Kaoz barely said.  
The meter only showed 2 green dots.  
"2." Kaoz said a tad bit louder.  
The meter shouted 4 greed dots.  
"3." Kaoz said a little louder.  
The meter showed 4 green and 2 yellows.  
"Toast." Kaoz said normally softly.  
The meter beeped a little and it showed 4 greed and 4 yellow.  
"Toast." Kaoz said at a regular voice.  
The meter beeped louder and it showed 4 green, 4 yellow and 2 red.  
This was all just a test.  
Then suddenly, Jennifer sneezed!  
The meter showed all 12 lights go off.  
Li saw this on her computer.  
Jennifer wiped her nose.  
"Jennifer, from here on in, absolute silence." Kaoz whispered.  
Jennifer nodded.  
Kaoz took off the cover and pulled it in. The vault had a computer and a computer desk with a bright room and a very future looking metal room.  
Kaoz was attached to a cable around her waste. Jennifer had a computer with her so she could see what Kaoz was seeing through her camera glasses.  
Kaoz was slowly being lifted downward with a temperature meter in her hand. The original temperature was 72 degrees Fahrenheit. It can go up point degrees but not full degrees. She was keeping silent all the way down and she obviously wasn't touching the floor.  
At the vending room, Tiger looked at his watch. He folded his newspaper and walked back.  
Li looked on her computer and noticed he was coming.  
"He's rolling to you." Li said in the headset.  
Tiger walked up to the door.  
"Tiger." He said in the locking computer on the door. Then he pressed six numbers on the keypad. The door opened.  
"He's in the outer room." Li said.  
Tiger walked to the other door and placed his head for the retna scan. Then he placed his card in the card slot.  
"Get moving!" Li said.  
Jennifer pulled on the cord and Kaoz was being pulled back up. Then the alarm system shut off and Jennifer was too scared to pull Kaoz up any higher. But Kaoz was high enough so that Tiger wouldn't see her. Tiger walked in the room.  
He went to the computer and did some typing. He coughed a little. Then he coughed a little more. Then... he pulled out his waste basket and vomited in it!  
Li was grossed out when she saw it on the computer.  
Tiger walked back to the door and left. Then the alarm system turned on again.  
Jennifer lowered Kaoz again.  
Tiger ran out and ran into the bathroom.  
"He's in the bathroom." Li said.  
Kaoz was being lowered slowly and when she was only four feet above the ground, she stopped. She flipped over and placed the thermostat on the computers thermostat. She did this slowly.  
Then she slowly used her arms and positioned herself in front of the computer. She turned on the computer in a snap. There was a screen that said 'Name' and 'Password.'  
She entered 'Tiger' under the 'Name' section. She pressed tab to go to the password section.  
"AW9686" Li said on her headset.  
Kaoz typed AW9686 in the password section.  
Then there was the main screen.  
Meanwhile, Tiger was wiping his face with a paper towel, then all of a sudden, he ran right back to a toilet and vomited in it.  
Kaoz took the mouse and softly and slowly moved it to the file that said 'Mission Folder.'  
She opened it and she saw another folder that said 'Meltor' right next to it said 'Robotnik.'  
Robotnik was dead and Meltor was their problem now. She opened the Meltor file. She got a program called 'Mobius Domination Plan.'  
Kaoz slowly reached for her right pocket and took out an information computer disk. She slowly put it in the A drive not to make any noise.  
"Oh my God, it's Meltor's plan!" Li said happily.  
Tiger, still in the bathroom, wiped his face with a paper towel, and wiped the sink with it too.  
Meanwhile, Jennifer was holding Kaoz on the cord and looking at the computer seeing what Kaoz was seeing. But she didn't realize a small garder snake was slowly slithering to her!  
A menu came on the computer screen saying 'Do you want to delete this file and put it all on this disk? WARNING: If you select Yes, this program will not work unless the disk is in the A drive of this computer.'  
Kaoz wanted that. She clicked on the 'Yes' button and a download bar was on the screen. There was a blue bar slowly growing with a percentage number in the middle. It wasn't really going slow, it was already at 10%... 15%... 20%.  
Jennifer then heard something behind her, she turned around and she saw the garder snake! Now, Jennifer can't scream or she will set off the alarm. She took in a deep breath and held it there.  
90%... 95%... 'Download Completed. No errors.'  
Kaoz slowly reached to get the disk now and...  
Jennifer quickly slammed her fist into the garder snakes neck, causing her to let go of the cord!  
Before Kaoz could grab the disk... she fell!  
Jennifer quickly grabbed the cord again and...  
Kaoz stopped falling and she was just less than an inch above the floor! The temperature was starting to rise now! 72.7F. 72.8F. 72.9F.  
Kaoz tried to stay calm and tried to keep herself balanced. But Kaoz was so scared.  
Then she saw something that really scared her, on her glasses there was a sweat drop starting to come down! If that sweat drop hit the floor, the alarm will go off. Also, she can't use her two tails to fly up because the wind from her tails will set the alarm off! the drop was at the edge of her glasses, ready to drop!  
Tiger walked right out of the bathroom to the front door, then, he ran back in the bathroom again.  
Then, the sweat drop fell! When it was just a millimeter above the ground, her right tail tip caught it! She exhaled in relief.  
The thermostat lowered a little to 72.7F.  
Kaoz slowly grabbed her right tail and kissed it, thanking for having two tails.  
Jennifer slowly lifted Kaoz up.  
Tiger got out of the bathroom now, this time, he wasn't going to vomit again.  
"Tiger." He said in the computer then he pressed six numbers on the keypad and the door opened.  
"He's in the outer room." Li said in her headset.  
Kaoz, while being lifted, grabbed the disk and was slowly heading up, but the hinge that has keeping the cords quiet, was displaced. Now, the more Jennifer was pulling on the cord, the more noise it's putting in. It wasn't loud enough to set off the alarm.  
Tiger walked up to the retna scan and he placed his card in the machine.  
"Retna scan!" Li said loudly in the headset.  
Jennifer pulled on the cord.  
"Four yellows." Li said.  
Kaoz grabbed the thermostat off of the computer.  
Jennifer pulled harder on the cord.  
"One red! Get moving!" Li said loudly.  
Jennifer didn't take any more chances, she just yanked on the cord and Kaoz was back up in seconds, causing a lot of noise.  
"Toast! Toast!" Li said loudly.  
Before it got any louder, Kaoz was back up face to face with Jennifer.  
"Why did you drop me?" Kaoz whispered.  
"It was this snake." Jennifer said holding the dead snake.  
Kaoz was grossed out and she slapped the snake out of Jennifer's hands... big mistake!  
The snake fell down into the room!  
Jennifer and Kaoz stared at it as it fell. They remember the floor alarm and once the snake hits the floor, they're dead meat!  
Jennifer and Kaoz were so scared that they couldn't even move!  
Then, when the snake was only an inch from the floor, the alarm system shut off!  
Jennifer and Kaoz sighed in relief. Then they climbed back in the vents.  
Tiger opened the door and walked in the vault. He approached the computer, then he stepped on the snake.  
Tiger looked down and saw it. He was confused about it. He bent down and picked it up. He looked at it for a while.  
Then he looked up to the vents and only saw a vent cage and the laser net as usual. He walked to the computer and saw a screen that said 'File Downloaded 9:58am.' It was 9:58am a minute ago!  
"Oh my God!" Tiger said.  
Kaoz pulled a pin on a can and some sleeping gas was exposed through the vents.  
The gas seeped down on Tiger. Tiger sniffed it and he passed out.  
"We got it, Li!" Kaoz said in the headset.  
"All right!" Li said. She turned on her computer settings to everybody.  
"Hey guys! We got it!" Li said happily. She packed up her things and walked out of the fan room. That's when Blade, Bat, and Dekkar ran up to her.  
"All right, let's get out of here!" Li said.  
All four of them ran to Kari.  
"We got it." Li said.  
They all ran to the exit. When they did, Kari turned back into Sailor D.  
Kaoz flew Jennifer down the vents and into the room where they started in.  
They got their stuff and ran out of the room.  
They quickly pushed through the exit door and they meet everybody.  
They all got in the police cars, same places where they were.  
They all drove away and escaped.  
At Meltor's base in the desert, Knuckles asked "What information in what room with what alarm systems?"  
Meltor walked up to the red echidna.  
"My dear boy, this room is state of the art advanced. You see..."  
Meltor pressed a button next to a computer screen and it lit up showing a picture of the vault.  
"This is the black vault with the computer. This vault is sound sensitive, temperature sensitive and the floor is sensitive! One little move one any of these sensitivities will sound off the alarm! On the computer is our information. See?" Meltor said.  
He pressed a button to show the plan, but the screen went black with a dialogue box that says 'This program can not be found.'  
"What?!" Meltor yelled.  
Then suddenly, Tiger transported to the base.  
"I can't believe they did it but somehow, they got the information!" Tiger yelled.  
"You! You!... Well, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Meltor calmed down.  
"It wasn't. Somehow, they drugged me and I kept on leaving a lot and maybe that's how they got it. But I don't know what they did in order to fool the alarm systems." Tiger said.  
"Check out the surveillance system." Meltor said.  
They turned on the screen to what the surveillance camera saw. The were reviewing it.  
"Stop there!" Meltor said!  
On the screen, Kaoz was caught on camera steeling the information.  
Meltor, Frog and Tiger were mad, but the others were happy.  
"Kaoz! Great job!" Knuckles said!  
"Having two tails comes in handy at times." Tails said.  
Meltor just ran up to the cage and slammed his foot on the bars with anger.  
"Arg! That's it! That's it! I want them found and I want them dead!" Meltor yelled viciously.  
"Don't worry Meltor, Chrog has placed a homing device on Kaoz's tail before she shot her!" Tiger said.  
"Shot her!?" Meltor said worried.  
"Needle. She's not dead."  
"Ok, that's good. Now, I want to find those seven. Send in our fighter jets and blow them away on the ground!"  
"Yes, sir."  
Tiger, Frog and Meltor left.  
Sonic raised his eyebrows. "Fighter jets, eh?"  
"Bat!" Knuckles said.  
"Exactly what I was thinking of. We could use a bat as a carrier pigeon and warn the others." Nate said stupidly.  
Knuckles smacked Nate in the back of the head.  
"No! Bat! Lieutenant Bat! Floating Island Air Force! He could destroy the jets in the air!" Knuckles said.  
"That would be cool but how will a little bat blow up a lot of fighter jets?" Manic asked.  
"You guys are missing the point!" Knuckles yelled.  
Then Knuckles pulled out Lieutenant Bat's military picture and showed it to everybody.  
"Ohhhhhhh!" Everybody said.  
"Get it now?" Knuckles said.  
"Yeah." They all said.  
"Good." Knuckles said.  
Behind, Nate gave a confused look at Manic. Manic just shrugged his shoulders.  
Meanwhile, our seven heroes were camping out on the Floating Island. It was night time. They were all sitting on the lawns right in front of barracks on the Floating Island Air Force Base. They were all out watching the stars.  
"Ain't they beautiful?" Blade said.  
"Yeah. As beautiful as this information." Kaoz said.  
"How did it feel when you were in there, Kaoz?" Li asked.  
"I was just plain scared all the way." Kaoz said.  
"I would be too. Glad I didn't go in. I get scared easily, I'm not really that quiet and I would've touched the floor without caution." Bat said.  
"In other words, you're a whimp." Jennifer said.  
"Yup. Hey guys, test the information on the computer, all right?" Bat said.  
Everybody left except for Bat and Jennifer. Bat saw her.  
"Why wont you go in?" Bat asked.  
"Because it's summer, it's warm outside. And I miss my Manic." Jennifer said.  
Bat walked up to her.  
"Hey, don't worry, we'll get them back."  
"I hope so. But what if I go there and Manic is like, on conscience or isn't breathing, or..."  
"Then I think you should do CPR on Manic. Do you know CPR?"  
"No. But it looks easy."  
"I know CPR. I'll teach you if you want to." Bat offered.  
"Mmm... ok."  
Bat just took a few steps to a cabinet on the wall and he pulled out a plastic dummy of an echidna. He placed it on the ground in front of Jennifer. They both kneeled down.  
"Ok Jen, first off, check if he's breathing."  
Bat placed his head right next to the dummy while looking at the chest.  
"If he's not, you put your hand on the forehead and two fingers under the chin and lift the head back a little to open their airway."  
Jennifer was understanding while Bat was doing it all.  
"Then you pinch the nose and breath in while looking at the chest."  
Bat breathed in the dummy and the chest expanded letting air in and he released his mouth away after 15 seconds. Five seconds later, he breathed in again for 15 seconds.  
"Then you check for a pulse on the neck. If there is one, continue breathing. If there is not, pump up their heart. If you are a righty, put your left hand on top of your right hand and lock the fingers together. Put your knees right next to the person and use your body to press. Not your arms, your body. Do this 15 times." Bat said.  
Then Bat did it all.  
"And you repeat until the paramedics comes to you or if he or she wakes up fully. Get it?"  
"I got it." Jennifer said.  
"Then you try it." Bat said.  
Jennifer walked over to the dummy and for her first time, she did great! When she was tired, she looked at Bat.  
"You did great, Jen. You did a lot better than me. If that dummy was a real echidna, he would've lived! Congratulations."  
"Thanks Lieutenant. I thought you were a whimp?"  
"I am. When I'm fist fighting, I am. I'm better at dog fighting. I have shot down over 2,000 enemy aircraft's! More than 95% of them, the pilots died as well! I'm not strong but I can fly."  
Jennifer giggled. Bat got Jen to her feet.  
"So Jen, do you think we will beat Meltor?"  
"I don't think! I know we will beat Meltor!"  
"Yeah. C'mon. I'm getting tired, let's sleep."  
Both of them walked into the barracks.  
Meanwhile, Blade and Kaoz were at the computer trying to run the program.  
"I don't know what's going on. I'm sure I got the information." Kaoz said.  
"I know you did. But I don't think it's the disk. I think it's the computer." Blade said.  
There was always an error trying to get the program to run.  
"Hmm... This is odd. I've never seen anything like this before." Blade said.  
"I wonder what's wrong. And I keep on feeling this pain on my tail!" Kaoz complained.  
"Let me see it." Blade said.  
Blade rustled his fingers through the fur of Kaoz's tails.  
"Right in this area." Kaoz said pointing to the area where the homing device was. Blade kept on looking through for it.  
At Meltor's base, Meltor was looking on the screen and he saw a red dot on the Floating Island.  
"Magnify that." Meltor said.  
Frog magnified the Floating Island and there was the red dot on the map close to the far edge of the island.  
"More magnification." Meltor said.  
Then this magnification showed a map of the Floating Island Air Force Base. The red dot was shown on the barracks.  
"Tiger! Chrog! Ready up the jets. Get the pilots in the jets. I want that place turned into rubble as well."  
"You got it." Tiger said.  
Then Tiger and Chrog left.  
Frog walked up to Meltor.  
"You think we will get them?" Frog asked.  
"They have the information. But that information can only work on a high security computer. That computer is in Mobotropolice at the guard station."  
"And?..."  
"They can't get the information from that computer over there. The kind of disk they used is indestructible. Then they're dead, we will get the disk."  
Then they both did an evil laugh.  
The next morning, everybody woke up to a bright and sunny 11:30am. Sailor D was the first one up. She noticed everybody else was sleeping. She walked over to the other room. She grabbed her housecoat and walked outside to breath in the air.  
"I love summer." She said to herself.  
Then she walked back inside. When she heard an alarm from another room. She was confused about it but she walked in the room.  
It was a radar room filled with huge radars and tracking equipment. She noticed the alarm off on one radar, she looked at it and saw a bunch of numbers, circles and lines.  
"What does this mean?" She said to herself.  
She walked back to the room only to see Bat just waking up.  
"Hey there Sailor D. What's up?" He asked.  
"I need you to see this."  
They walked back to the radar room.  
"What does this mean?" Sailor D asked.  
Bat looked at the screen, and he grew a worried face.  
He ran back to everybody.  
"Everybody! Wake up! We're being under attack!" Bat yelled in his loudest voice.  
Everybody woke up quickly.  
"Hurry, get out of the barracks!" Bat yelled.  
Everybody ran outside wearing house robes.  
"There are fighter jets coming! We will have to leave the Floating Island!" Bat yelled. Then he ran back inside. "Stay where you are everybody!" Bat called back.  
On the other side of the base, a helicopter was flying low. the out came Tiger, Chrog and Frog. The helicopter stayed there.  
Tiger, Chrog and Frog slowly walked behind some bushed spying on everybody.  
"There they are, all defenseless." Frog said.  
"Wait, where is the pilot?" Tiger asked.  
Then Bat ran back out wearing his flight jumpsuit. He ran up to Blade and handed him a walkie talkie and a pair of binoculars.  
"I want you to warn me of anything, all right?" Bat asked.  
"All right." Blade said.  
Bat and Blade were running to Bat's jet. The F-15C Eagle. It was loaded with four AMRAAM's, four Sidewinders, and 750 bullets in the M-61 Vulcan cannon. It also has three external fuel tanks.  
Then suddenly, Tiger comes out of nowhere and grabs Dekkar and Sailor D! Chrog comes in and she grabs Jennifer! Frog swung in and he grabs Kaoz and Li with his tongue.  
"Got ya." Chrog whispered.  
Then Meltor slowly floats down.  
"Nice to see you guys again." Meltor said. "Wait, where is Blade and Bat?"  
"Over their." Frog said pointing.  
Meltor swished his hand and immediately, everybody except for Tiger, Chrog and Frog floated into the helicopter and the door locked.  
"Get us out of here!"  
"Let us out!"  
That went on for some time. Meltor climbed into the pilot's seat and looked at everybody through the bullet proof glass.  
He picked up a CB and spoke into it.  
"It's best if you guys keep quiet!" Meltor yelled. "Besides, I wont control Bat's plane during his dogfight. That jets is too heavy for me. I want you guys to watch him die!"  
Then Chrog climbed into the copilots seat.  
"And Blade is going to die as well." Chrog said.  
Bat was strapped into the cockpit with the canopy closed. Blade was screwing in a screw.  
Then Frog came up from right behind him.  
"Hey you!" Frog yelled.  
Blade saw him.  
"C'mon. Fight me! Fight me! Fight--"  
Before Frog could say another word, Blade took the screw driver and smacked it across Frog's face.  
Frog picked up a monkey wrench and tried to swing it at Blade but missed.  
Blade grabbed Frog's arms and the wrench hit the side of the jet.  
The sound of the bang made Bat see Blade and Frog fighting!  
Blade used one hand to hold both of Frog's arms and with the other hand, he punch Frog across the face.  
In the distance, Tiger was walking up to them.  
Frog slammed both of his wrists across Blade face.  
Now they were both holding the monkey wrench.  
Blade was slowly moving the wrench to the back of the engines. Once it did, it melted instantly from the engines heat.  
Then Blade kneed Frog and smacked what was left of the wrench across Frog's face. Frog's fell on conscience.  
Blade then climbed on the wing of the plane to make sure Bat was all right.  
"Blade!" Tiger yelled.  
Blade stopped and he saw Tiger.  
"Come here! Come here! Let's fight! Let's see what you are made of!" Tiger yelled.  
Blade slowly climbed back down.  
He got himself into a fighting position.  
Meltor started the engines of the helicopter and slowly hovered it over Blade and Tiger.  
"That black echidna ain't going to help his friend." Meltor said.  
He moved his hand a little and the lock on Bat's canopy melted!  
Bat tried to open it but it wouldn't budge!  
"Blade! Help me! I'm trapped in here!" Bat yelled.  
Then Blade kicked Tiger in the crotch but it didn't affect him well. Blade then swung his fist at Tiger but Tiger ducked back and Blade missed.  
Tiger just gave a simple punch and Blade fell on his butt with a bleeding lip.  
"Oh come on!" Tiger yelled.  
Chrog pulled out a gun and aimed it at Blade, but Tiger was in the way.  
"You don't have what it takes!" Tiger yelled.  
Tiger grabbed Blade and picked him up. That's when Blade shoved his teeth right through Tiger's arm! Tiger let out a painful scream as they could hear a bone starting to crackle!  
Tiger threw Blade off to the side and Blade fell back hard on the landing gear. That's when Blade's sword fell out.  
Blade saw Tiger come to him so he ran the other way.  
Blade then stopped when he saw Chrog with a gun!  
Chrog fired a bullet, but Blade got out of the way fast.  
Then Blade was hit by a punch! Blade spun around and he saw Tiger in front of him. Tiger punch Blade again and Blade spun around and fell.  
Chrog pointed her gun at Blade and was ready to shoot until Tiger got in the way again.  
Tiger wasn't ready to give up!  
Blade grabbed some dirt on the dirty runway and tossed it into Tiger's eyes!  
It was still morning but the sun was so hot that it felt like it was late in the afternoon and that dirt was powerful by the summer sun.  
Tiger felt his eyes.  
Chrog got a little worried about Tiger there that she didn't see her gun and it was aimed at Bat's plane and a bullet was fired accidentally.  
The bullet missed the plane all together but Bat shot back worried.  
"Whoa!" Bat yelled.  
He flinched hard that his elbow hit the left throttle lever. then the plane was very slowly spinning in circles from it's current position.  
Blade charged himself to Tiger and he slammed his fist into Tiger's groin.  
"Blade!" Bat yelled.  
Tiger slammed his fist into Blade's stomach.  
While the plane was spinning, the wing tip knocked over the gas cap on the helicopter.  
The helicopter shook a little.  
"What was that?" Meltor asked.  
"I don't know." Chrog said.  
Then the helicopters computer showed that they were loosing fuel.  
"We're loosing fuel!" Chrog yelled.  
"How did that happen?!" Meltor asked.  
Blade kneed Tiger again and he ran only to see that he almost ran right into the engine intakes!  
"Look out!" Bat yelled.  
Blade quickly ran back just to see that fuel was leaking and was spreading to a lot of military vehicles!  
Then Bat saw it.  
"Oh my God." Bat said softly.  
"Ryan!" Blade said to himself.  
Blade jumped over onto the wing and walked to canopy.  
"Blade! I'm trapped in here! Meltor must have melted the lock!"  
Tiger climbed on the wing too and saw Blade.  
Blade saw Tiger heading to him and Bat, who was trapped in the plane got worried.  
Blade stood there in front of Tiger.  
Blade tried to swing at a punch but Tiger grabbed it and he swung a punch at Blade and Blade fell over off of the plane!  
Tiger jumped off and he picked up Blade. He slammed a punch at Blade's face and Blade's face was bleeding.  
Tiger punched him three more times and Blade's face was still bleeding.  
Blade then swung a hard punch at Tiger's face and his face had a bloody nose.  
Tiger swung again, then Blade, then Tiger, then Blade, then Tiger swung it harder.  
Blade nearly lost balance. Tiger grabbed him and he punched Blade to the ground.  
Blade fell hard on his butt.  
Bat had to do something.  
Then the wind of the plane was rotating under Tigers head. Tiger didn't think it was a big deal.  
Bat saw that the aleron was going to hover Tiger's head.  
"Eat this, Tiger!" Bat yelled to himself.  
Then... Bat moved the stick to the right of him.  
The left aleron went down and it smacked Tiger in the forehead causing him to go un conscience.  
Blade picked up his sword and he climbed onto the wing of the plane.  
Bat then saw everybody in the helicopter.  
"Blade! Forget about me! I'll be fine! Get everybody out of that helicopter!" Bat yelled.  
Blade saw the helicopter and he saw everybody in it.  
Blade ran to it and slashed the lock on the helicopter.  
"Everybody! Get out! Get out!" Blade yelled.  
Everybody got out and they jumped off the plane.  
"Are you guys all right?" Blade asked.  
Everybody nodded.  
Chrog, with the gun still in her hands, jumped on the wing of the plane and aimed her gun at Blade.  
"Eat led, Blade!" Chrog said.  
Bat saw this. So he increased the engines to go forward missing the six heroes.  
Chrog lost her balance and she fell backwards off of the plane. She hit hard on the ground and fell un conscience.  
Now Frog, Chrog and Tiger were un conscience.  
"Hey! Give me them!" Meltor yelled.  
He reached out his hand to use his power to grab them, but then, the all of the fuel in the helicopter stopped leaking and the helicopter hit on the ground hard and it exploded! Meltor jumped out in time, but in the wrong direction.  
All of that spilt fuel made a ring around the un conscience enemies and Meltor. The fire spread around surrounded them!  
The other six heroes were safely on the other side. They all ran to where Bat's plane was.  
Bat was on the runway ready for takeoff.  
Blade spoke into the walkie-talkie.  
"Ok Bat. Are you ready?" Blade said.  
"Oh yeah!" Bat said.  
He increased the throttle on the jet and the jet was taking off down the runway.  
It soared into the air like a rocket!  
"Do you think Bat could take on ten jets?" Sailor D asked.  
"I'm sure. He's experienced enough." Blade said.  
"I'm just worried. What if he gets blown out of the sky?"  
"Then we should plan a nice funeral for him. But the chances of that against ten jets are a million to one."  
"Still. There is a ONE! Have you ever seen 'The Fugitive'?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember when Harrison Ford jumped off of the dam over a thousand feet? He survived!"  
"That was a movie! Bat will live."  
"All right. I have hopes for Bat. I'm sure he will do all right."  
They all stared at the horizon as Bat's plane disappeared over it.  
Bat, however, was looking at his radar. He found seven bogies.  
"Voodoo 1. Voodoo 1. 0-9-0. Radar contact, 15 miles. they are doing 500 knots." Bat said.  
"Roger. That's your bogie." A voice said over Bat's radio.  
"Come dead ahead 15 miles. Airspeed is still increasing. 800 knots. Dead ahead now, 12 miles. 827 knots, bearing 1-0-3, 10 miles. Airspeed increasing. I'm turning on my jammers." Bat said.  
Bat turns a small knob on his second control panel and the letters 'JAM' appeared on his Heads-Up-Display.  
"Ok buddy. Let's see who you are." Bat said to himself.  
Meanwhile, there were ten MiG-29 Fulcrums! Three of them fired a medium range missile!  
Then, Bat's lockup alarm went off.  
"Missile impound! Missile impound! Dropping chaff!" Bat yelled.  
He drop a chaff cartridge and the three missiles flew right by him and missed him.  
"I'm fired upon! I'm fired upon! Returning fire!" Bat yelled louder!  
Bat locked a MiG with his AMRAAM.  
"Fox three!" He yelled.  
He pressed the red button on his control stick and an AMRAAM was fired!  
With the MiG's, one of the MiG pilots saw the missile! He screamed as his plane was blown up killing the pilot with him.  
"Slash one!" Bat yelled.  
Bat fired another missile.  
AMRAAM's are so advanced that the MiG shot out a chaff cartridge but the missile still destroyed the MiG!  
"Splash two!" Bat yelled.  
Bat fired another AMRAAM.  
That AMRAAM hit another MiG destroying it even though the MiG tried to escape.  
"Splash three!" Bat yelled.  
Bat fired his last AMRAAM.  
The AMRAAM went flying to the target. The MiG shot upwards but the missile was too far away and it shot the MiG down.  
"Splash four! AMRAAM's are empty. Going for Sidewinders!" Bat said. "I see them!" Bat said.  
Two MiG's flew right passed Bat.  
"I'll take them down to the right!"  
Bat maneuvered his plane to the right and the MiG thought Bat was going left also went left and Bat did a split S and came up right behind a MiG while it's wing man was off in another direction.  
"Sidewinder is locked! I got a good lock! Good tone! Fox two!"  
Bat fired his sidewinder and the missile blew the wing off of the MiG.  
Bat maneuvered around the explosion avoiding it.  
"One MiG 12:00 High! I'm going under it!"  
Before the MiG passed, Bat shot his plane up skyrocketing and jinx coming up behind the MiG.  
"Good tone! Fox two!"  
He fired another sidewinder and the MiG exploded into pieces.  
"Whoa ho! Ha!"  
Meanwhile, Meltor woke up and found out he was surrounded by fire and so were his crew members.  
"What the?" Meltor picked up his walkie-talkie.  
"Squadrons. Have you taken over the base yet?" Meltor said.  
"No sir! There is an F-15 here and he is blowing us up. He's skilled and--AHHHHHH!!"  
Then there was static!  
Bat blew up that MiG.  
"Oh yeah!" Bat said happily.  
Blade was looking through his binoculars and he saw a MiG coming up behind Bat.  
"Bat, you got a bogie coming up behind you!" Blade yelled in the walkie talkie.  
"What?!" Bat yelled.  
Bat looked behind him and he saw a MiG.  
The MiG fired rounds of bullets at Bat!  
Bat did a double down maneuver dodging all of the bullets! Then the bullets stopped when Bat saw some ruble fly out of the MiG's gun.  
"He overshot! He overshot!" Bat yelled happily.  
Bat looked in front of him.  
"I've got two MiG's dead ahead!" Bat yelled.  
Both MiG's passed him.  
"I've got a MiG on my left, my left! 3:00!"  
Then Bat's locking computer sounded off.  
"He's gonna fire! He's gonna fire!"  
Then the MiG fired a missile!  
"Dropping flare!"  
Bat dropped a flare and the missile missed Bat's plane while Bat banked up.  
Two MiG's were coming on to the left of Bat.  
"Banking left! Banking left!"  
Bat banked his plane to the left and he was head on with the MiG's. He did a left break with his engines down, flaps and air brakes for support.  
He swing around but didn't swing far enough, two MiG's was right behind him!  
Bat shot up to the sky in front of the other MiG causing it to lose it's sight of him. But one MiG stayed behind Bat. It fired it's guns.  
"Shit!" Bat yelled.  
Bat rolled his plane around.  
"Bat! You haven't lost him! He's still with you!" Blade yelled over the radio.  
Then Blade noticed Bat's plane was slowing down.  
"What are you doing, Bat?! You're slowing down! You're slowing down!" Blade yelled.  
"I'm bringing him in closer, Blade." Bat said on the radio.  
"You're going to do WHAT?!"  
The MiG has locked a missile on Bat's plane. The target was maneuvering to the target.  
"I'm going to hit the brakes and he will fly right by!" Bat said.  
The target locked on Bat's plane!  
"NOW!" Bat yelled.  
He slammed on the brakes and the MiG flew right by Bat causing the MiG to go in front of Bat.  
"I got a good lock! Firing!" Bat yelled.  
The last Sidewinder was fired and it hit the MiG causing it to explode into pieces!  
"Concrete!" Bat yelled. "Two more MiG's left! Two more MiG's left! I'm going to have fun with them!"  
Bat went head on onto the remaining two MiG's.  
"Here he comes. Meltor will give us a promotion!" The pilot said.  
Then suddenly, before the MiG's could fire, Bat did a hard left flank. Spun into a triple split S and... he was no where to be seen!  
"Where did he go?" The pilot asked.  
"I don't know. I HAD him." The other pilot said.  
"Maybe he was shot down."  
"No, we would've hear an explosion by now."  
"He might of had flown away."  
"I don't think so. F-15C's aren't that fast. He's not on my RCS. Maybe his jammers are on."  
"No way, our radars could detect radar jammers. He might have a cloaking device."  
"No, fighter jets don't have cloaking devices."  
"... then where did he go?"  
The two MiG's just continued on their coarse to the Floating Island. Little did they realize, Bat was inverted only a yard under one of the MiG's! Neither of them saw him.  
"Cloaking device, my ass." Bat said to himself.  
They all continued on their flight.  
Blade saw Bat under the MiG's through his binoculars.  
Meltor, Frog, Chrog and Tiger just woke up. They have been disguising on a way to escape from the fire cage.  
"I'll jump over it and get the fire hose." Frog said.  
"Ok, be careful." Meltor said.  
Frog did one giant leap over the burning blaze and was safe over on the other side.  
Frog ran over and grabbed a fire hose.  
"Here it comes guys!" Frog warned.  
He turned on the hose and water was being sprayed out and it stopped the fire. Meltor, Tiger and Chrog were wet but they didn't care.  
"Thanks." Meltor said.  
Sailor D looked over her shoulder and saw that the enemies have escaped.  
"Guys! Hide!" Sailor D quickly said.  
She grab everybody and shoved then behind the building, hiding from Meltor.  
Meltor and the others walked over to a CH-47D Chinook.  
"Get in. We will get the others later. I want to see this base go down in flames!" Meltor said.  
Everybody got in the helicopter and they took off.  
Soon, they were high enough and Meltor could see all of the Floating Island Air Force Base.  
"Are there any MiG's left?" Meltor spoke into the radio.  
"Yes. Me and another one are still here sir. We're heading to the base." One of the pilots said.  
"Is Bat dead?" Meltor asked.  
"We don't know. He just disappeared." The other pilot said.  
"don't worry about him. If he's not there, then just blow up the base. Your mission was to destroy the base, not kill Bat. So just leave that echidna alone." Meltor said.  
"Got ya." One of the pilots said.  
Bat could now see that they were so close to the base.  
"All right now. Time to finish an Oscar winning job." Bat said to himself.  
He then slowed down so that the MiG's were right in front of Bat. He then deviated and flew right behind the MiG only ten feet away.  
That's when the MiG's alarm system went off.  
"Huh?" The pilot looked behind him. "It's Bat!" He yelled.  
Too late, Bat fired a load of rounds at the MiG's engines and the MiG blew up in mid-air killing the pilot as well.  
"Nine dead!... and YOU'RE next!" Bat yelled.  
"Oh my God!" The pilot yelled.  
Bat fired a whole load of bullets at the MiG and it exploded in mid-air!  
"Oh come on! Is that all you got?" Bat said mockingly.  
Bat laughed historically.  
"Damn you Bat!" Meltor yelled.  
The helicopter flew away and Bat never saw it.  
The six heroes jumped out and cheered as Bat flew right by them with a supersonic speed that nearly shot their ears.  
When Bat landed and parked his plane, Blade, Kaoz, Li, Jennifer, Sailor D, and Dekkar ran up to Bat's plane as he climbed down the ladder.  
They were cheering like crazy and they were happy for Bat. Even Blade hugged Bat and he lifted him in the air. They just laughed.  
"Yahoo! That was awesome, Bat!" Jennifer said.  
"Thanks."  
Then Bat saw the blown out fire where the enemies were held.  
"Where are they?" Bat asked.  
"They got away." Sailor D said.  
Back at Meltor's base, Meltor was so mad that he barged into the room with the prisoners and he started kicking everything and breaking everything in rage. When he stopped, he looked at the prisoners.  
"I'm guessing your jets failed." Knuckles said.  
"Shut up!" Meltor yelled.  
Then Meltor stormed into another room.  
With Tiger, Chrog and Frog, they were looking at information about the base.  
"Listen, in order for them to catch us, they are going to need the main computer from the guard station." Tiger said.  
"Ok, we will send in some trucks and hummers to guard it. Make sure they don't get it!" Chrog said.  
"We will need out remaining men to do this job. We will do it, this after noon. Everybody got it?" Frog said.  
They all nodded their heads.  
Chrog entered the room where Meltor was relaxing on the couch.  
"Meltor?" Chrog asked.  
"What is it, Chrog?" Meltor asked.  
"Listen, Kaoz' tracking chip has expired and they have the disk with the information."  
"I know that."  
"But listen, they don't know that it can only work on the main computer at the guard station in Mobotropolice."  
"They don't?" Meltor sounded excited.  
"No, so if they ever DO find out, we are going to take the computer and ruin their chance of winning!"  
"Ooh. Good idea."  
"I know. We are getting ready now."  
"Now?"  
"Better than until they find out."  
"All right! That's good. Lead them."  
"Yes sir."  
Chrog turned around and left.  
"Meltor approves!" Chrog announced. "Get ready."  
At Station Square, Kaoz and Li were walking down the sidewalk.  
"So, why don't that information work?" Li asked.  
"I don't know. I did it all right."  
"I know you did. What did the dialogue box say?"  
"It kept on saying 'System Errors'."  
"System errors!? Then that information can only work on a certain computer!"  
"What computer?"  
"What did the code say under it?"  
"Oh, you mean the 138?"  
"Yeah! That information can only work on the main computer in Mobotropolice!"  
"We are going to Mobotropolice? Ok."  
Then all of a sudden, a toe truck drove by and Chrog, who was handing out from the side, shot Li with a scatter gun!  
Li fell backwards through an Army Navy Store!  
That's where everybody was! Jennifer saw that.  
They all ran over to Li and felt her pulse. Strangely, she still had it. Blade undid her shirt and, there was a bullet proof vest!  
"You wore your vest! Smart girl!" Jennifer said.  
Then Jennifer saw Chrog on the toe truck.  
"Hey! It's Chrog!" Jennifer yelled!  
Then suddenly, stupidly, Jennifer ran after the moving toe truck.  
Kaoz, Sailor D, and Dekkar ran after her.  
"Jennifer!" Kaoz yelled.  
"What are you doing!?" Dekkar yelled.  
Then, Jennifer grabbed onto the back of the toe truck and climbed on it before it could go so fast that Jennifer couldn't catch it.  
Kaoz, Sailor D and Dekkar ran back to the others. Li was fully awake.  
"Guys! Jennifer is on the toe truck!" Sailor D yelled.  
"Shit! Everybody, in the hummer!" Blade yelled.  
They all gathered in the hummer and soon enough, it was driving down the road to catch the toe truck.  
Meanwhile, Jennifer was climbing on the back of the toe truck with Chrog unaware she's there. The toe truck was driving so fast that it broke the speed limit.  
Jennifer did her best to keep balance while climbing. Soon, she was close enough to see Chrog through the side view mirror.  
Jennifer jumped off of the back and was standing in the attachment area and she looked at Chrog through the back window. She taped on it a few times.  
"Hello ass hole." Jennifer said while smiling.  
Chrog saw her so she turned on the steering wheel hard to the left.  
Jennifer lost balance and she fell backwards to the right. but she grabbed onto the outside handle and she just dangled there.  
Meanwhile, all of the others were driving fast to catch up to everybody.  
"Hurry up!"  
"We gotta catch Jennifer!"  
"Go faster!"  
This continued onward with Kaoz driving.  
"Guys! I'm going as fast as I can!" Kaoz yelled.  
Meanwhile, Jennifer was dangling on the side if the speeding truck. She was getting her balance and was ready to climb up, but then Chrog pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jennifer.  
Jennifer let herself dangle loose trying to avoid the bullets coming at her!  
Chrog fired a bullet and it broke the back window! She fired another bullet and she broke the passenger side window. Both bullets completely missed Jennifer.  
Jennifer moved her body as much as she can to dodge the bullets. Four more bullets were fired and then, the gun clicked. Chrog's gun was out of bullets! She didn't have another clip so she pressed hard on the excelerator to get Jennifer to lose her grip and get killed.  
It didn't work.  
Jennifer used all of her strength and she pulled herself up on the platform. She reached both of her arms through the shattered window and grabbed Chrog's neck!  
Chrog reached under the panel to pull on the toe lever. Chrog reached hard but Jennifer was choking her.  
Then Chrog grabbed on the lever and the toe of the truck was closing down on Jennifer!  
Jennifer turned around and she saw it come down on her. While she had the chance, she climbed on top of the truck avoiding the crush.  
She grabbed onto the rack on top to prevent herself from falling off.  
Meanwhile, all of the others were catching up.  
"There they are!"  
"Come on!"  
"Hurry up!"  
"Can't you go any faster!?"  
Kaoz was annoyed.  
"Would you guys just shut up!" Kaoz yelled.  
The hummer was close behind the truck.  
Then, Chrog make a sharp turn in the wrong lane and she nearly collided with a suburban!  
That same suburban nearly collided with the hummer.  
Everybody screamed as they dodged it.  
Jennifer was dangling on the roof of the truck. she reached her arm in the window and grabbed at the steering wheel.  
Jennifer was trying to get the truck in control and out of Chrog's grasp.  
Chrog grabbed at Jennifer's arms so that she would stop but Jennifer was too strong.  
Chrog slammed her foot on the brake and Jennifer was shot forward by the shock! She rolled on the hood and she fell right in front of the truck!  
Luckily, she grabbed on the radiator and was hanging there!  
"Whoa! Shit!" Jennifer yelled.  
Not too far away, a truck was heading head-on to the toe truck.  
"Oh shit!" Jennifer yelled. She ducked her head and waited for the impact.  
Chrog slammed her foot on the brake and the truck skidded to a stop in front of the other truck!  
Everybody in the hummer screamed when it his the left back side of the truck!  
That shock caused the truck to tilt over and off of the edge of the non-busy highway!  
Jennifer fell off of the radiator and rolled to the highway edge.  
Chrog fell out and she grabbed on a rock as the truck hit the ground with a bang!  
Jennifer grabbed onto the highway guard and dangled here.  
"Guys! A little help here would be hot!" Jennifer called back.  
The hummer stopped and everybody got out. Blade ran over to Jennifer and pulled her on the highway. The others looked over the edge, but they couldn't see Chrog.  
"Who was that mad driver?" Kaoz asked.  
"It was Chrog." Jennifer said.  
Jennifer was limping with Blade's help to the hummer.  
"Are you all right, Jen?" Blade asked.  
"I'm fine. Just sprained my ankle. I'll be fine." Jennifer replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
Then everybody got in the hummer and they drove away at the normal speed.  
Inside, Jennifer was feeling her foot when she saw a piece of paper sort of tucked in her sock.  
"What's this?" Jennifer looked at it. "Guys! I know why this disk wont work on any computer!"  
Meanwhile, at the Mobotropolice Guard Station, an army cargo truck, a car, two hummers and a motorcycle were driving to the guard station. Tiger was driving the lead car. Chrog was in the hummer behind the truck. Frog was driving the motorcycle.  
All of the vehicles were getting ready to get the computer.  
Meanwhile, all of the others were driving in a hummer to the guard station.  
"I'm just so pleased you're not dead." Dekkar said to Jennifer.  
"I'm glad I cought up to Chrog in that truck monster of hers." Jennifer said.  
"It's all right, I've been in many situations like that before."  
"Like what?"  
"Sometimes I'm so strong I fight groups of enemies."  
"You mean so stupid."  
"Hey, I'm Mobius' best ninja."  
"Then maybe I could help you with the computer."  
"No I want to be alone."  
"So does Bat and he work with us."  
"That's different. Bat is autistic! I'm a loner."  
"All right. My ankle hurts anyway. You're strong so I'm sure you can get it."  
"I know I will."  
At the guard station, the huge computer was being rolled into the truck by a special dolly.  
"Meltor." Tiger said in his walkie-talkie. "We have the computer. There is no way they will win now."  
At Meltor's base, "Good, Tiger." Meltor said. He turned to the prisoners.  
"Now your friends will never win!" Meltor said.  
"Oh come on. They will find a way to beat you somehow." Nathan said.  
"Oh shut up!"  
Our seven heroes were walking to the guard station with the hummer in the parking lot.  
"What's the big deal. I mean, all we need is to analyze this information into the main computer. How hard could it be?" Li said.  
Then suddenly, as they turned the corner, Li grabbed everybody and pushed them back behind the building corner. Dekkar looked over.  
"They are getting the computer!" Li said softly.  
Tiger walked to a car and then suddenly, they drove off.  
"They got the computer! We can't get the information without the computer!" Li yelled. "I'm getting it!"  
Then suddenly, Li ran off after the trucks!  
"LiSonic! Wait!" Blade yelled.  
"Meet me at Station Square!" Li called back while running.  
Then Li was already gone.  
There was a short straight hill going along the road which is now dirty.  
Li was running along the top of the hill watching as the trucks were driving. She noticed Tiger's car was ahead of the army truck with the computer in it. Behind them were a few hummers and a motorcycle piloted by Frog. The hummer behind the truck was piloted by Chrog.  
Once she was ahead of everything, she stopped. She grunted and ran down the hill to catch the vehicles. She ran down so fast, now she was running along the dirt road.  
Then, the men in the truck saw her come running past all of the hummers.  
She ran to the truck's passenger front seat side. She grabbed onto the handle on the side of the door and put her feet on the step.  
She easily opened the door and grabbed the passenger out and just threw him out on the road.  
The people in the back of the truck saw him go.  
Li threw herself in the truck and she grab the drivers neck with her left arm. With her other arm, she took the steering wheel. The driver struggled to drive. Li punched the driver with her fist once and continued driving.  
The driver banged her head on the steering wheel but that didn't affect her really.  
When they looked in front of them, they saw that they were about to completely collide with Tiger's car in front of them.  
They both hit the brakes and then the hummer driven by Chrog behind them, crashed right into the back of the truck giving the truck a little quick speed shock!  
One of the people in the back of the truck fell right out back and crashed right into the hummer's windshield!  
"What the hell?!" Chrog wondered. She didn't know Li was in the truck!  
Then Li and the driver pressed on the excelerator hard and they were driving like mad. Li had already felt this speed earlier so she was used to it. She and the driver were still banging their heads when they noticed that they were about to crash right into some flag poles with pole painters on them!  
They turned a little but they hit some flag poles and the people were flying off of them. One of them fell on the hood and he saw Li and the driver. The man fell right of and banged his nuts with the remaining pole.  
Li and the driver looked at each other and they laughed a little. Then suddenly, Li punched the driver and he fell out tumbling down a hill!  
Li closed the door and she increased the excelerator on the truck!  
The truck was chasing Tiger's car.  
Tiger looked in the side view mirror and saw the truck, he also saw Li in the truck!  
"Oh shit!" Tiger yelled to himself.  
Chrog's hummer started to catch up to Li.  
She drove right next to Li's truck on the right side. Li saw her. Chrog pulled out an assault riffle and aimed it at Li.  
Li quickly jerked to the right and pushed Chrog's hummer off of the road!  
"Whoa! Whoa!" She yelled. Her hummer was driving through the forest of the desert!  
Li didn't see Chrog come back so she continued onward to Tiger. Soon enough, as she got into a marketplace, she increased the speed and the front bumper meet up with the rear bumper!  
She vent so fast, then her speed pushed Tiger a little to the left off of the road nearly crashing into the stores!  
"What the hell?!" Tiger yelled.  
Li was getting balanced with the road now, when she nearly collided with a small water main.  
Water splashed everywhere even on the windshield! She could still see so she continued onward to down the road and out of the marketplace.  
Tiger drove right back on the road in front of Li.  
Li continued onward to Station Square.  
Then suddenly, the other hummer drove far enough to the left side of Li. The driver pulled out a gun and was ready to fire.  
Li then quickly jerked the steering wheel to the left!  
"AHH!" The driver yelled as the hummer was pushed off of a 3,000 foot high cliff!  
The people in the back of the truck decided to get Li themselves.  
Everybody except for two got out to the back and the grabbed hold of the top bars to climb their way to Li. There were four on one side and four on the other. They were climbing there with their handguns ready!  
Li then suddenly saw something in the side view mirrors!  
"Huh?" She asked herself.  
She saw the men climbing to her on the side view mirrors!  
She grunted and she jerked the wheel to the left and dragged the left side of the truck to some trees.  
She heard all of the men screaming as they hit the trees and they all fell off rolling down the hill!  
She laughed and she jerked the steering wheel again to the right side.  
"Whoa!" One of the men yelled.  
Then suddenly, three of the men fell of. The remaining man torn part of the right side of the truck off and fell.  
Li was laughing.  
Little did she realize that another man came out of the hole and was climbing to her!  
By the time Li saw him it was too late. He opened the right side door and shot a bullet at Li's arm!  
Li, with rage, kicked the man in the neck so hard that he dropped his gun and he grabbed onto the door and was dangling along the side of the door onto the road.  
Li reached and kicked him again to make sure he would fall off. She felt her arm in pain and she kicked him again. she increased the speed and the door came right off along with the man!  
The remaining man in the truck saw him along the road.  
"Damnit!" He yelled.  
He climbed into the top of the truck and was slowly going forward.  
After a while, the man grabbed into a horizontal pole right above the door.  
Li felt her arm and was continuing to drive.  
the man swung himself through the glass window and he kicked Li into the passenger seat and the man fell right into the driver seat!  
The man punched Li in the bullet wound which gave Li a lot of pain. He punched her there again and again. Then he grabbed the back of Li's neck and he threw her through the windshield! Li grabbed onto the hood front decoration and held herself there while the rest of her body was down.  
The man smiled as he increased the speed.  
Then suddenly, Li was loosing grip on the decoration! Soon enough, she lost grip but she held onto the radiator!  
There she was, dangling on the radiator of the truck!  
Tiger saw her there.  
"Hey! Over here! Crush her on my car!" Tiger yelled to the driver.  
Then the driver shifted into his highest gear and pressed hard on the excelerator. Then he pressed the 4x4 button!  
The truck was going fast and was almost to the car to crush Li. Li wanted to live and she wanted the computer too. She did promise she will never fail so she went under the truck! She got under the radiator and she grabbed a few poles and climbed herself to the back of the truck.  
"Where did she go?" Tiger asked himself.  
Li was still climbing to the edge. When she got there, she took out a rope with a metal hook at the end. She hooked the bumper and she held tight onto the rope. Then she let go of the pole and was being dragged on the back of the truck. She swiveled to and fro on the back leaving a trail of dirt in the air.  
She started to climb in the rope slowly.  
Tiger still has no clue where Li went.  
Then, Li climbed back into the back of the truck. She climbed out of the hole and was climbing her way to the drivers seat.  
Tiger saw her.  
"She's there!" Tiger yelled to the driver.  
Too late, Li kicked the driver to the passenger side through the window. She gave a strong, quick punch across his face. Then she grabbed the back of his neck and slammed it on the dashboard and the back wall four times! Then she punched him again harder. She then grabbed the back of his neck and tossed him through the broken windshield onto the front radiator!  
The man grabbed hold but then he quickly lost his grip and he fell right off and the trucks tires crushed him!  
Li was laughing histericly.  
Then Frog came onto the left of the truck in his motorcycle.  
Li just jerked the wheel to the left and the motorcycle lost balance and fell down taking Frog with him.  
"Ow!" Frog yelled as he watched the truck and the car leave.  
There was only one vehicle left. Li got onto the right side of the car and she jerked the steering wheel harder and Tiger's car was pushed off the road and out of Li's visibility.  
Li was now alone. She felt her arm in pain but it was getting better.  
Tiger stopped his car and out of nowhere, Chrog's hummer came by and stopped right next to Tiger. Frog came hopping along.  
"Damnit! Damnit! We lost the computer!" Tiger yelled with hard rage. "Get in!"  
Chrog and Frog got in the car and they went in reverse back to the road.  
Li then got to Station Square finally and at the train station, there was Blade, Kaoz, Bat, Jennifer, Sailor D, and Dekkar waiting for Li.  
Li stopped right next to them and she got out.  
"Guys! The computer is right here." Li said pointing to the truck.  
They all cheered.  
"Get it out." Li said.  
Everybody got in the truck and they took a handle and yanked the computer out and onto the street.  
Then Li got in the front and she placed a piece of one of the flag poles on the excelerator. She then shifted the truck into drive and got out.  
The truck drove off into the water.  
"Why did you do that?" Bat asked.  
"So that Meltor wont find us." Li replied.  
"Ok, so where do we take this computer?" Bat asked.  
"We go to the hotel behind us. Let's go." Li replied.  
Then all of them ran into the hotel with the computer.  
After they were gone, Tiger, Chrog and Frog got to the area. But they couldn't find any of them.  
"Where are they? We need that computer!" Tiger said.  
"Maybe they're not there." Frog said.  
"Let's check at the Mystic Ruins." Chrog said.  
"No. Look." Tiger said.  
Tiger was pointing to truck tracks and footprints!  
"They went into the hotel. Let's hide somewhere to wait for them." Tiger said.  
"Ok." Frog said.  
That night, Blade and Kaoz were on the computer. Everybody else was asleep.  
"Ok, here goes nothing." Kaoz said.  
She placed the disk into the computer and a screen appeared saying 'A new program has been installed in this disk. Continue?'  
Kaoz clicked yes and a page of information was displayed in pictures and diagrams.  
"He's in the desert!" Blade said.  
"But why?" Kaoz asked.  
"According to this, this machine draws it's power from the following on the list. Once captured all, the machine will start on Mobius Day."  
"Mobius Day is tomorrow night!"  
"When he has all of the listed people in the building, this sphere will rise up and take their energy forces and cover Mobotropolice claiming it his!"  
"If he gets Mobotropolice, he gets Mobius! Damnit!"  
"It's worse, once all of the city is covered, our friends will die!"  
"Oh God. And we somehow managed to escape Meltor's power when we first meet him."  
"There is a weakness. The machine will explode killing no one by destroying the energy pylon. Nothing else will stop it once it has started. I suggest that we destroy the pylon before Mobotropolice is covered."  
In the other room, no one could sleep, they overheard the conversation.  
"All right guys. Once we find Meltor, we destroy the pylon. Ok?" Li said.  
"Just one question." Jennifer said. "If Meltor will be with the pylons, how will we destroy it?"  
"Maybe Bat could fire his gun at it."  
"No. You saw what happened to those bullets that tried to kill Meltor."  
"Yeah. Well, we will think of it when the time comes."  
The next day, Meltor was setting up his machine.  
"Well, Mobius Day is today. All of Mobius' leaders will get covered along with the citizens making us the ruler of Mobius!" Meltor said.  
"Don't think of it that way. I am still alive!" Sonic said.  
"Yeah. Well you wont be for long. You see, I have just read that I don't need EVERYBODY on the list in the cage. They all have to be in the building. If the seven are in the building, then the machine will work. They wont die like you guys will but their life force will be taken."  
"What if they don't come?"  
"Then I will kill you guys quickly!"  
Then suddenly, Tiger and Frog came running to Meltor.  
"Meltor, we found them!" Tiger said happily.  
At the Station Square Train Station, the seven heroes were waiting for a train.  
"I'll check the ticket agent while you look at the schedule." Sailor D said to Kaoz.  
"Ok. So, we need the desert?" Kaoz asked.  
"Yup."  
Then Sailor D walked up to the ticket agent waiting in line.  
Jennifer and Blade were sitting waiting for the train to come.  
"So Jennifer, do you think we will beat Meltor without your medallion?" Blade asked.  
"I'm sure. I'm good at karate. But I have to admit that I miss my medallion... and I miss my Manic." Jennifer said.  
"Hey, it's all right, Jen. I hope you will get Manic back. Once we beat Meltor, you and Manic could be alone."  
"Thanks."  
"... But what if Manic is dying?"  
"It's all right. Bat taught me CPR in case Manic is dying."  
"All right. You will love to see Manic again. Will you?"  
"Of corse. I remember the first time I meet him. I was captured by Robotnik and he and Sonic and Sonia saved me. I remember I was shot and Manic used our medallions and he brought me back to life."  
Jennifer started to tear a little.  
"Hey, it's all right. Remember our promise that we made. We will never fail until the end. All right?"  
"... all right."  
Meanwhile, Kaoz was looking at the charts for the next ride to the desert. She then saw a little boy next to her staring at her.  
The little boy smiled as he saw her tails.  
Kaoz smiled too.  
Then the mother saw Kaoz and she walked away with the boy.  
Kaoz sighed and continued to look at the chart for the desert. It didn't take her long to find it. The desert will be the next ride!  
Sailor D finally reached the ticket agent.  
"I need seven tickets to the desert." Sailor D said.  
"Ok. Seven tickets, the desert..." The man said.  
He typed a few things on his computer. Then he looked back at Sailor D.  
"That will be 95 Mobiums." The man said.  
"Ok." Sailor D reached in her pocket to pull out her wallet. She pulled it out and in Sailor D's wallet, it was FULL of money.  
"20, 40, 60, 70..."  
Tiger was walking to Sailor D. He pushed over a person waiting in line behind her.  
Sailor D stopped and looked behind her.  
Then Tiger grabbed her neck and raised her. Sailor D was so scared. Then Tiger put her in his face.  
"Scream for me." Tiger whispered.  
Sailor D didn't want to. So Tiger pressed her head on the glass.  
Kaoz looked behind her and she found Sailor D being strangled by Tiger. Out of nowhere, Frog was climbing the walls but Kaoz didn't see him.  
Kaoz walked to Tiger and Sailor D, but Frog let out his tongue and grabbed Kaoz by her two tails!  
"Ahhh! Help me!" Kaoz yelled.  
On the other side of the station, Chrog pulled out a walkie talkie and said "We have the two-tailed fox, Meltor."  
Blade and Jennifer saw Kaoz dangle from Frog. While Li, Bat, and Dekkar saw Tiger.  
Blade and Jennifer ran to where Kaoz was. Li, Bat and Dekkar ran to Tiger.  
Then Chrog pulled out a tranquilizer gun and fired it directly at Blade, Jennifer, Li, Bat and Dekkar before they could reach their objectives!  
"We have them all, Meltor!" Chrog said happily.  
Sailor D saw Chrog and Frog. She didn't want to fail, so she took out her staff and she put it in between her and Tiger.  
"Dimensional Warp Blast!" She yelled.  
Then suddenly, Tiger was blown backwards so far that he crashed right through the wall with the schedule.  
"Let Kaoz go! Dimensional Warp Blast!" Sailor D yelled.  
A sphere fired and hit the wall behind Frog. Frog fell letting Kaoz go.  
"The train for the desert will be departing soon." The loud speaker said.  
"Kaoz! Get everybody!" Sailor D yelled.  
Sailor D ran up to Dekkar and she picked him up.  
Kaoz picked up Bat.  
They both ran up the stairs into the train and they put them both in seats.  
They ran out of the train and Sailor D picked up Li and Kaoz picked up Jennifer. They ran in the train to find that Bat and Dekkar regained conscienceless.  
"Stay here guys!" Sailor D said as she ran out again.  
She ran out and she picked up Blade.  
Tiger and Frog regained consciencesness only to find that the seven have escaped.  
Sailor D brought Blade in the train and they all regained consciencesness.  
Tiger and Frog got mad.  
"Shit! They got away!" Tiger yelled.  
"It's all right guys!" Chrog yelled down. "I'm going with them!"  
Then Chrog snuck aboard the train before it left. Chrog morphed into a passenger. Frog and Tiger quickly left. Then the train started to move.  
A while later, Bat came out of the bathroom wearing his desert BDU uniform. Sailor D was in another part of the train alone with only one passenger reading the newspaper.  
The passenger looked up from his paper and looked at Sailor D.  
Sailor D smiled.  
"I would be smiling if I was you." The passenger said.  
"Hmm?" Sailor D wondered.  
"Maybe Meltor could use your staff's power. No one could really break out of Tiger's grip." The passenger said.  
"CHROG?!" Sailor D yelled.  
Then the passenger morphed into Chrog.  
Sailor D quickly grabbed onto the emergency break and the train came to a stop.  
Chrog lost balance and she fell.  
Sailor D punched her as Chrog fell. She then kicked Chrog in the stomach and Chrog fell backwards on a pole.  
Chrog fell on conscience.  
Sailor D ran to the others.  
"Guys! Get off the train!" Sailor D yelled.  
Dekkar put his two samshires together and the Sonic Boom blasted the door down.  
The seven ran out onto the ground when they were stopped by a truck with rail tires on the other rail road track.  
Tiger and Frog came out and they ran to them.  
Bat was scared that he couldn't move. Of corse he couldn't move, his foot was cought between two rail ties on the edge of the track. Everybody else ran. That's when Blade saw Bat.  
"Bat!" Blade yelled.  
Blade ran over and before Tiger grabbed Bat, Blade grabbed Bat and threw him off of the tracks along with him.  
Frog slapped Blade across the face but he didn't go on conscience.  
"Let's get out of here!" Frog yelled.  
Bat ran up to Tiger to attack him. But Tiger pushed him out of the way. Then Bat got so mad that Tiger touched his skin!  
Tiger got into the drivers seat and Frog got in the other seat and they drove away down the tracks.  
Bat was shaking with anger and rage.  
"Bat, you ok?" Blade asked.  
"That feline touched my skin. He touched my skin! TIGER TOUCHED MY SKIN!" Bat yelled so loud.  
Then Bat pulled out his barrette and he ran down the track so fast to catch the truck.  
Everybody ran to Blade.  
"What happened?" Kaoz asked.  
"Bat told me that his skin is sensitive to human touch. Tiger touched him and he got mad. We gotta catch him!"  
Everybody ran over to where they hid the hummer. They didn't travel far from Station Square.  
Blade got in the drivers seat and they drove off.  
Meanwhile, Bat was very angry and was heading to the truck.  
"Shit. That black echidna is catching up!" Frog yelled.  
"Shoot him!" Tiger yelled.  
Frog pulled out a machine gun and fire at Bat but all of the bullets missed.  
Bat fired his barrette at Frog and each of them but at least they hit the truck.  
"Go faster!" Frog yelled.  
Tiger pressed on the excelerator and they were gone.  
Bat didn't give up. He made it back to the Station Square Train Station. Bat yelled to some people.  
"Stop that! Where does this train go to!?" Bat asked.  
"Interstate 51!" A man said.  
"Thanks man." Bat said as he was ready to leave.  
"Not that way. Go to train area 12, you'll get there faster."  
Then Bat ran up a few flights of stairs to train area 12. He plowed open the door and was running to the train. The train door closed before he got there.  
The train started to move and Bat was trying to catch up to it. It was going slowly at first so Bat ran as fast as he could.  
Soon enough, Bat made it to the front of the train and he swung himself to the front windshield and faced the engineer.  
"What the? Son of a bitch." The engineer said.  
Bat held up his fighter pilot badge.  
"It's the Air Force!" The engineer said.  
"Go on! Go faster!"  
The engineer increased the throttle to go a little faster. The Bat saw Tiger's truck.  
"There he is! Step on it!" Bat yelled.  
The engineer increased the throttle and it was going so fast that Bat cought up to it. Bat fired a few rounds at the truck.  
"Put your foot down!" Bat yelled.  
The engineer increased the speed all the way up. Bat fired a few more rounds but Tiger's truck was going ahead.  
"Go faster!" Bat yelled.  
"I can't!" Then the engineer hit the breaks and Bat jumped off. He ran to the truck because he was so close it.  
Frog fired a few rounds from his machine gun but completely missed Bat.  
Then Tiger increased the speed and he pulled on a lever. The track tires replaced with rubber road tires.  
Then Tiger skidded and drove down a highway entrance.  
Bat couldn't catch up to Tiger now. Then he saw a policeman with a motorcycle. Bat ran to the officer.  
"Excuse me, sir. I need your bike. I'm a fighter pilot. I also need a few clips." Bat said.  
The policeman gave Bat a few gun clips and his motorcycle.  
Bat got on it and he drove away.  
"Ok, I think we lost him." Frog said.  
Then suddenly, Bat drove by on the motorcycle and was chasing Tiger and Frog.  
"Oh shit! There is Bat!" Tiger yelled.  
"Lose him!" Frog yelled.  
Bat increased the speed on the motorcycle and he turned on the sirens to prevent from being arrested. He drove fast enough to keep them in his vision.  
Tiger was driving fast too but motorcycles are faster. Tiger ran a red light and a few cars skidded away to avoid collision. Tiger drove right by everybody and Bat drove around avoiding the cars still chasing Tiger and Frog.  
"He's still behind us!" Frog yelled.  
"Shoot him!" Tiger yelled.  
Frog took out his barrette and leaned out of the window. He fired a few rounds at Bat but each missed.  
Bat pulled out his barrette and fired a few rounds. They all missed Frog but he did shoot off the side view mirror and the back windshield.  
Frog ducked back in.  
"Jesus, he's good." Frog said.  
Then Tiger turned on a hard left and drove right to a glass building!  
The truck drove right through the glass and it nearly ran people over through the bank.  
Every screamed as the ran out of the way.  
Then Bat drove right through the building chasing them.  
"Get out of the way!" Bat yelled.  
Tiger drove out the other end and Bat followed them.  
Then Tiger saw a highway entrance only to find out it is a highway exit!  
"Whoa! Get off of the highway!" Frog yelled.  
Cars were driving around avoiding the truck and some were driving out of control.  
Bat then drove the motorcycle up the exit as well as avoiding the cars.  
Tiger was driving like mad across the city highway because they were facing the wrong way! So was Bat.  
Then this huge cargo truck came head-on with Tiger's truck.  
"Whoa!" He yelled.  
The huge truck skidded around to avoid Tiger and Tiger skidded around and just missed the truck but the huge truck was blocking the highway.  
Bat saw the truck and noticed there was no way past it. But he remember his promise that he will never fail so he ducked and drove right under the truck!  
The motorcycle's windshield was broken as Bat went under the truck's cargo bay. Bat saw the broken windshield and he felt the summer breeze blowing in his face. He continued chasing Tiger.  
The others were driving the hummer far away from Bat and the truck. In fact, they weren't even close to the highway.  
"I had no idea Bat had sensitive skin." Kaoz said.  
"Well now you know. And by that look on his face, he's gonna turn Tiger into a catnip ball and have frog legs for dinner." Dekkar said joking around.  
"Where is he? We need to find him before he gets himself killed." Kaoz said.  
"I don't know." Dekkar said.  
Bat was still catching up to Tiger and Frog.  
"Shoot him again!" Tiger yelled.  
Frog took out his machine gun and fired bullets at Bat but each missed.  
"Look out!" Tiger screamed.  
Tiger jerked the steering wheel avoiding two cars. Those two cars collided with each others sides and they drove touching each other.  
Bat noticed he was going to crash right into them! His mind was so worried that he forgot motorcycles had breaks.  
Then the two cars drove apart and Bat drove right by them.  
"Jesus Christ!" Frog yelled.  
Bat still continued after them.  
"No one touched my skin!" Bat growled to himself.  
Blade stopped right to the edge of a highway in construction. He stopped the hummer and everybody got out.  
"Sailor D, what are we doing here?" Li asked.  
"Who knows. Where's Bat?" Sailor D asked.  
"I don't know but I hope he's all right."  
"We did make that promise that we will never fail so we can do this even without Bat."  
"We could."  
Then Tiger noticed a construction site at the edge of the highway where the others were.  
A few construction workers waved their hands to stop the truck but it was too late, they drove right by them and Tiger saw the edge.  
"Holy shit!" Tiger yelled.  
Tiger skidded to a stop right before he fell of the edge. Tiger turned the truck around and faced Bat's direction.  
Then Bat came to the construction site of the uncompleted highway. A few workers told him to stop but Bat drove past them. Then Bat did a frightening take.  
Frog tried to shoot Bat with that machine gun but missed.  
Bat dodged and he fell off the motorcycle as the truck passed him.  
Bat skidded across the highway trying to stop but the motorcycle fell off the edge.  
All of the others looked up and saw hit.  
"Whoa!" Blade yelled.  
Bat grabbed onto a lot of rope and Bat fell off the highway.  
"Lieutenant!" Jennifer yelled.  
Then the motorcycle hit the ground and exploded.  
Then Bat stopped falling as he dangled on the ropes over a hundred feet above hard concrete.  
Bat dangled there not know that the ropes aren't being held hard.  
"Bat, you ok?" Kaoz yelled.  
"I'm fine." Bat called back.  
Then suddenly, the ropes slip from whatever was holding them. Bat started to fall.  
"OH SHIT!" Bat yelled very loudly.  
Bat was falling... falling... falling.  
Then he hit hard concrete with a hard smash.  
The six ran over to Bat to find he has laying down in a puddle of red liquid!  
Jennifer ran to him.  
"Bat, you all right?" Jennifer asked.  
Bat didn't answer.  
Then Jennifer felt that he wasn't breathing. So Jennifer pinched his nose and pushed back his chin. She breathed into him and Bat's chest rose. She did this two more times. She felt his pulse on his neck, he didn't have any! Jennifer clamped her hands together and she started pumping his heart back up and she breathed in him again.  
Then Bat started to cough while drooling blood.  
"Bat, wake up!" Jennifer said.  
Bat opened his eyes and found Jennifer and the others staring at him.  
"Thanks for teaching me CPR. You would've died." Jennifer said.  
"Thanks." Bat said.  
Jennifer helped Bat up and there was a huge open wound on the back of Bat's back. Bat didn't care because also, Bat has a tough time felling pain as well.  
"You have a wound on your back." Kaoz said.  
"I'm fine. I wont die." Bat said.  
"All right. Come on, we have tickets to the desert. Let's go to the train station." Kaoz said.  
"Good idea." Bat said.  
They all pilled up in the hummer and they drove off.  
At Meltor's base, Tiger and Frog came in.  
"Meltor, we killed the pilot!" Tiger said happily.  
"Good job!" Meltor said happily.  
All of the others were worried. Meltor looked at everybody.  
"Well, well, well. One down, six to go." Meltor said mockingly.  
Meltor took out his clipboard and checked off the name 'Lieutenant Ryan "Bat" Perreault.'  
"I'll kill you!" Hyper Metal sonic said furiously.  
"Really? How could you in that cage? It's made out of pure dimondius. The hardest substance on the planet, you'll never get out." Meltor said. "Tiger, Chrog, go find the rest. Frog, use helicopter transport."  
"Yes, sir." Tiger said.  
Then Tiger, Frog and Chrog left.  
That afternoon, the seven heroes were on a bullet train heading to the desert. So far, they are still riding along the scenic part of the ride.  
Little did the heroes know was that Chrog was in the baggage car and Tiger was in a different passenger car.  
The seven were sitting down enjoying a meal.  
"How does it feel to be like Kari?" Jennifer asked Sailor D.  
"I just feel the same. But it's cool to find people who haven't seen what I look like before. Actually, you seven are the only ones that know I'm Kari." Sailor D said.  
"Really?" Jennifer asked.  
"Yup. I'm still keeping it a secret until the right time."  
"When will the right time come?"  
"I don't know. Maybe when another enemy comes after we get Meltor."  
"Ok, that sounds reasonable."  
"Guys, I'm going to use the bathroom. Be right back." Dekkar said.  
Dekkar left to a different car only to find out in the next car was a red hedgehog's back walking away.  
"No, it can't be." Dekkar said to himself.  
Then the red hedgehog morphed into a passenger.  
"It's Chrog." He said to himself.  
Chrog didn't see him and she walked away to the baggage car.  
"I don't have to go that bad. I'll follow her." Dekkar said to himself. He slowly snuck up to Chrog in the baggage car.  
Meanwhile, Tiger was waiting in the baggage car when he saw Chrog open the door.  
"Hey Chrog." Tiger said.  
Then suddenly, Dekkar walked right in not noticing Tiger saw him.  
"Dekkar Strife!" Tiger yelled.  
Dekkar looked around and he saw Tiger and Chrog looking at him.  
"Dekkar, I want to get you back for throwing us in the trash!" Tiger said.  
"Well, I would like to accept it but I don't want you two to live. So, let me use my samshires and impale you two, how about that? You us for it?" Dekkar said mockingly.  
Then Tiger pulled out a gun and aimed it at Dekkar.  
"How about I just kill you right here right now."  
"Shut up."  
"Of corse we could. Bat is dead. Why not you?"  
"Bat is not dead."  
"I'm afraid he is. He fell on the concrete."  
"But Jennifer performed CPR on him, he's alive."  
"Oh shit!"  
Then with that, Dekkar swept under and knocked Tiger off of his feet knocking the gun out of his hand.  
Chrog grabbed Dekkar and did a spinning kick but Dekkar flipped over back on his feet. Dekkar saw that Tiger was reaching for the gun so Dekkar grabbed onto a pole and flipped himself over and he grabbed the gun with his foot and through it far backwards. As it did, a bullet was fired out of it.  
"Oh shit! That gun only had one bullet in it."  
Then Chrog smacked Dekkar behind his neck but Dekkar grabbed Chrog leg with his legs and he flipped her over and he banged her head on a metal pole. Chrog was un conscience.  
Then Tiger climbed up an overhead door and came right up on the roof of the train at high speed.  
Dekkar got up and ran to the door. He climbed the ladder on top of the train and then he saw a helicopter with a crane on the bottom. Dekkar saw Frog at the controls.  
Dekkar was on the roof of the bullet train and there was hard wind being blown on him because they were going at over 500 miles per hour!  
The helicopter veered over in the back of the train which is where they are. Tiger was slowly climbing there to grab onto the hook.  
Dekkar let go of the door and he was thrown to the edge of the last car toward Tiger.  
"Whoa!" Dekkar yelled.  
Then Tiger stopped crawling and he looked behind him and he saw Dekkar. Tiger continued to crawl to the helicopter.  
Dekkar grabbed onto the edge of the car and he let himself go and Dekkar flipped over and was being air dragged along the top of the bullet train.  
Meanwhile, Blade was wondering.  
"Where is Dekkar?" Blade said.  
Blade got up and he walked to the bathroom door and knocked.  
"Dekkar? Dekkar? You in there?" Blade asked.  
He got no answer.  
Then the train TV has reported news.  
"Good evening, I'm Brian Lapis on 22News. We are at the site of a bullet train." Brian said on the TV.  
Then the TV showed the bullet train with the helicopter, Tiger and Dekkar. Everybody was stunned.  
"There is a ninja, and a tiger dangling from the top with a helicopter at the edge." Brian continued.  
"Oh my God! That's Dekkar!" Blade yelled out his loudest.  
Dekkar was dangling as he saw that Tiger was attaching the crane to his harness. Dekkar let go of the edge and he flew backwards and he hit Tiger knocking him aside.  
Dekkar grabbed at the crane and hooked it to the train. Then Dekkar screamed at Frog.  
Then suddenly, Tiger punched Dekkar to the side of the train as Dekkar fell off of the roof.  
Then Frog noticed that the train was heading to a tunnel! Frog tried to pull out but the crane kept him down as the train kept of pulling him to the tunnel.  
Then Frog had no choice but when the train went to the tunnel, Frog lowered down and flew in the tunnel as well.  
Then the TV went out in the train.  
"Oh God. Dekkar is going to get himself killed." Blade said worriedly.  
The helicopter flew in the tunnel as the crane was still attached to the train.  
Tiger got back up and he unhooked the crane but Frog still flew in the tunnel chasing the train.  
Tiger was ready to get off.  
Dekkar was dangling on the outside train wall holding onto a pole. Then, all of a sudden, another train was coming on the other opposite track! It was close enough to kill Dekkar. Dekkar had to get back on the roof and fast!  
Dekkar reached for a roof pole. He felt one but he couldn't get his fingers around it! The other train was coming closer! Dekkar couldn't get a grip on it!  
Then suddenly, when the train was only inched from Dekkar, Dekkar got a grip on the pole and he flung himself up on the roof just missing the train.  
Tiger got into the windshield on the back of the train. He reached his hand out for the helicopter gear. Frog increased the speed so that Tiger could grab it.  
Dekkar saw them so he let himself go and he was flung onto the windshield but it was too late, Tiger was already on the helicopter's gear.  
Dekkar grabbed into the windshield wiper and was dangling on for life.  
Frog saw Dekkar there and since Tiger was on the helicopter, Frog slowly lowered the blades so that they would cut off Dekkar's head.  
Dekkar closed his eyes tightly because Dekkar can't move so he was waiting for the impact.  
The blade were coming closer, and close, and close, and closer and... then the tail of the helicopter hit the ceiling causing the helicopter to go back to its straight position.  
Dekkar turned his body around and he faced the helicopter with Tiger dangling on the gear.  
Dekkar pulled out his two samshires and aimed them at the helicopter.  
"Fell my Sonic Boom!" Dekkar yelled.  
He put them both together and a huge blast came from them and it hit the helicopter.  
"Jump!" Frog yelled.  
Tiger jumped off of the gear and Frog jumped out of the cockpit.  
the helicopter exploded and it was rolling to the train with Dekkar on the edge.  
Then Dekkar heard the brakes sound off on the train.  
Then destroyed helicopter crashed on the edge and one of the blades was being thrown to Dekkar's front neck and... it stopped inches from him. Dekkar breathed heavily.  
At Meltor's base, Tiger, Frog and Chrog beamed back.  
"What happened?" Meltor asked.  
"They got away again. I had the ninja dead but he got away." Tiger said.  
"And Bat is alive!" Chrog said.  
"What?!" Meltor yelled.  
The people in the cage cheered.  
"Shut up!" Meltor yelled.  
Then they all stopped.  
"What's worse is that they are coming to the base!" Frog said. "They know where we are. They're coming."  
"Let them come. Tonight is Mobius day at Mobotropolice and we are ready to power up the machine." Meltor said.  
"But do you still want them dead?" Frog asked.  
"Oh yeah. By all means. Kill them." Meltor said.  
In the desert, our seven heroes were walking as the sun was setting.  
"come on, we need to find Meltor's base. It's around here somewhere." Blade said.  
"How will we find it?" Jennifer asked.  
"This is the biggest desert on Mobius." Kaoz said.  
"We'll find it." Blade said.  
Then suddenly, a motorcycle drove right by them, and the driver threw a garter snake at Jennifer.  
They all saw it was Chrog on the motorcycle.  
Jennifer screamed as she threw the snake off of her. She looked at Chrog and she got so pissed off at her.  
Jennifer ran to Chrog and quickly did a karate kick on her knocking her off.  
Chrog got back up and did a karate kick on her.  
"Jennifer! Look out!" They all yelled.  
Then suddenly, Tiger came by on a motorcycle and Jennifer ducked his slash and she did a karate punch knocking him over and Tiger rolled down the hill. Chrog got on her motorcycle and drove off to warn Meltor.  
"Oh no you don't!" Jennifer yelled as she got on Tiger's motorcycle.  
Jennifer drove to Chrog chasing her.  
Chrog veered of to the left and Jennifer continued driving forward. Jennifer drove to the right.  
Chrog turned to the right as Jennifer turned to the right to make a U turn. The two were going on head-to-head.  
The six heroes ran as fast as they could to catch up to Jennifer.  
Jennifer and Chrog were driving head-to-head and when they impact, they jumped up they leaped into each others arms.  
The motorcycles fell over and Chrog spun her body around knocking Jennifer over.  
Jennifer got up and kicked under Chrog's legs but Chrog jumped.  
Then Jennifer spun around and she slammed her fist into Chrog's chest.  
Chrog flipped over and kicked Jennifer's head. Jennifer kept her balance.  
Chrog jumped up to kick Jennifer under the chin but Jennifer grabbed her leg and she flipped Chrog over on her back.  
Jennifer kicked Chrog in the face while she was on the ground.  
Chrog used her feet and she righted herself up.  
Jennifer tried to punch her in the stomach but Chrog grabbed it and she kicked Jennifer between the legs. Now, since she's not a boy, it didn't hurt her. She head butted Chrog and Chrog fell down, but she kicked herself up while kicking Jennifer.  
The six heroes were running to Jennifer but they were still far away.  
Jennifer was kicked and she fell. Chrog grabbed her motorcycle and she drove off.  
Then the six ran up to Jennifer who was bruised in a few places but there was no blood. Blade got up to her.  
"Jennifer, wake up. Please wake up." Blade said.  
Jennifer woke up.  
"Jennifer, say something, anything. Please say something." Blade said worriedly. And Jennifer had only one thing to say:  
"I know where Meltor's base is."  
It was almost midnight when a huge truck was driving to Meltor's base. Meltor's base was covered in desert dirt and it rose to about 350 stories! It was a huge cylinder and on top of it was a huge round ball for the top. On one side of the cylinder was a narrow pole that rose up to where the machine will be.  
There was a cop at the edge of it waving his arm to the truck.  
The driver waved his arm back.  
Then suddenly, the cop felt a stab in his back because Tiger stabbed him in the back with his claws. And the driver morphed into Chrog. Chrog was bringing the machine to the base. She put in an ear piece complete with microphone on her ear.  
Not to far away, there was a ceremony going on in Mobotropolice for Mobius Day. There were the Mobius leaders there. Also the Mobian Army, Mobian Navy, Mobian Air Force, Mobian Marine Corps, and the Mobian Coast Guard was there, along with leaders from other planets such as Earth.  
In the desert close to Meltor's base, there were two guards just standing around. Then all of a sudden, Frog jumps on one of them and crushes him. Frog smiles and he jumps to the other guard and crushes him.  
The truck, driven by Chrog, was getting closer to the base.  
Meltor stepped out from behind a door and he looked at the captured hostages who are chained together from their wrists to their ankles. Meltor looked at his base.  
"Magnificent, isn't it." Meltor said.  
"I've seen it." Sonic said.  
"I first saw it the second I came to Mobius. Mobius was going to be conquered by Doctor Robotnik, my friend." Meltor said.  
Sonic got a little worried.  
"Are you going to kill us?" Sonic asked.  
Meltor did a long pause as he turned around to face the blue hedgehog.  
"... yes." Was Meltor's response.  
"Why?"  
"Because Robotnik failed and you killed him. I was going to take over Earth but no, I was stopped by many people. I didn't act fast enough to find out I could use this machine to take over a planet easily. Soon enough, this planet will be mine."  
Then the door opened and it was Tiger looking down on the chained hostages.  
"By tonight, this planet will be ours and you'll be dead." Meltor said. He turned to Tiger.  
"Put them in the machine. I'll raise it." Meltor said looking at his base.  
The truck stopped at the base.  
Meanwhile, on the Floating Island Air Force Base, Bat pulled out a map of the desert on a table in the war room.  
"Meltor is here, in the desert heart. Now, presumably, his objective is to cover the city of Mobotropolice while Mobius Day is going on." Bat said.  
"If this machine works, not only will he have complete control of Mobius, but our friends will be dead! And my Manic will be dead too!" Jennifer said.  
"Ok, we will insert here at the Hedgehog Bridge, come over the side and land on the far side of the desert heart, here." Bat said pointing to the desert heart where Meltor's base is.  
"What about desert patrol? Radar?" Blade asked.  
"If they have anything they could pick up our helicopter with, they deserve to catch us." Bat said.  
Everybody was dressed in their usual and they had their weapons set. They were all in a Huey Hog helicopter getting ready for take off from the Floating Island. Bat was in the pilot's seat. Since there wasn't enough seats, Sailor D sat in the co-pilots seat.  
"Do you think we should do this?" Blade asked.  
"What would you rather do? Play 'ring around the rosy'?" Bat said sarcastically.  
Bat started the helicopter's rotor blades and he increased the throttle as soon enough, they were starting to lift from the ground.  
"Whoa." Blade said.  
The helicopter climbed up to it's proper altitude and Bat turned around and headed forward off of the island and down. Sailor D was starting to understand how to fly so she took hold of the flight stick. Bat smiled as he let go of the stick.  
"You're doing good, Sailor D." Bat said.  
Sailor D noticed Bat wasn't holding onto the stick or the throttle controls.  
"Thanks." Sailor D said.  
The helicopter flew off heading toward the desert. Then in an instant, they saw the bridge. the Floating Island wasn't really far from the bridge.  
"Ok, there's the Hedgehog Bridge, we're taking her down." Bat said. Bat took the stick and lowered the helicopter so that it flew under the bridge.  
"Sailor D, some cover." Bat said.  
Sailor D held out her staff as it glowed, them a while foggy cloud covered the helicopter.  
"Pull down your goggles." Bat said.  
Bat and Sailor D pulled down their night-vision goggles and they could see perfectly.  
Meanwhile, Meltor looked out the window of the top of the base and he saw the cloud.  
"Frog, Chrog, stay sharp, we're not alone." Meltor said. "And you stay here, once the machine starts, It'll be a while before I could regain myself. You'll be my only defense." Meltor said to Tiger.  
A couple of guards heard the helicopter but they didn't see it.  
"Sound's like there is a helicopter." One of them said to the other.  
Bat got close enough to the base and he veered into a hovering position. He lowered the speed a little and they were going down to the desert floor. They were only a few feet above when Bat turned off the engines and the helicopter fell hard but the helicopter wasn't damaged nor anybody was hurt.  
"Sorry." Bat said quickly.  
"You call that a landing?" Blade said sarcastically.  
They all got out and they looked up at the base. It was huge.  
"The top." Kaoz said. They all ran to the entrance.  
Once inside, Bat walked through the alarm detector without it going off. Then Kaoz went through. Then Li, Jennifer, Sailor D, and Dekkar. Once Blade went through, the alarm went off!  
They all turned around only to see Blade stick his sword through the alarm beam and it went off.  
Blade noticed they were all staring at him. Blade did the middle finger and Bat just smiled. They continued walking not knowing that the Sonic statue they passed was Chrog in disguise.  
It was all quiet in the room. There were glass display cases and lights.  
Then suddenly, Blade stopped and he sniffed.  
"There's someone here." Blade said.  
"Where?" Dekkar asked.  
"I don't know. Keep your eye open." Blade said. Then he started to walk away.  
"Blade." Bat said.  
Then Blade walked away and was gone.  
"Damnit." Bat whispered.  
They all looked around and Blade walked right back to them.  
"Anything?" Bat asked.  
"I know there's someone here. I just can't see them." Blade said.  
Then when Bat turned his head, Blade pulled out his sword and was ready to swing at Bat. Bat looked at Blade.  
"Whoa!" Bat yelled.  
Then, before the sword hit Bat, another sword blocked him. the sword was held by another Blade! There were two Blades'!  
Blade 1 kicked Blade 2 and they both rolled along the floor and they got back up. The others followed them.  
Blade 2 ran Blade 1 into a wall and held him there. Blade 2 did a fake kiss on Blade 1.  
Blade 1 kicked Blade 2 on the other side of the wall. They both pulled out their swords and were ready to attack.  
Then Bat pointed his barrette at the two Blades.  
"Wait!" Both Blades yelled.  
Then, Blade 2 slashed his sword at a rope toed to a weight and a metal door closed separating the other six from the two Blades.  
Bat grunted.  
Blade 2 slashed his sword at Blade 1 but missed and Blade 1 slashed his sword across Blade 2's chest but only gave him a scratch.  
Blade 1 ran his sword to Blade 2 but Blade 2 ducked and Blade 1's sword went right through the wall.  
"All right, back up, back up." Bat said to everybody. They all backed up as he aimed his gun at the door lock.  
Blade 1 pulled his sword out of the wall and he saw Blade 2 slash his sword at a fuse box and he ran away. Blade 1 ran after him.  
Meanwhile, before Bat could fire his gun, the six heard a tongue slop. they all turned around and they saw Frog use his tongue and he grabbed onto a pole above the six.  
Frog jumped over and he kicked Bat backwards into a display case. He kicked the others too and Kaoz, Li, and Dekkar went un conscience from Frog's kick.  
Frog let go of the pole and he stood there in front of Bat who was waking up in the display case. Frog used his tongue to close the display case metal door and locked Bat in.  
Then Frog looked at Sailor D who was getting up. He used his tongue and grabbed Sailor D's wrists and he threw her to an upper floor indoor balcony. Sailor D fell on a table hard. Frog sucked his tongue back in his mouth. He then turned to Jennifer who just got up.  
Jennifer got into a fighting pose.  
Frog flinched forward to attack, but then he did this short dance and flinched back into a fighting pose.  
Jennifer got into a fighting pose.  
Then Frog jumped up and glided to Jennifer.  
Jennifer held out her hand and Frog stopped in mid-air. Jennifer smiled. Then Frog looked at Jennifer's foot, he spit out a strong paste and Frog fell.  
Jennifer got worried as she tugged on her leg but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck.  
Then Sailor D looked over the edge and saw Frog and Jennifer as well as Kaoz, Li and Dekkar un conscience. Jennifer was tugging at her foot and Frog saw her!  
"I'll deal with you later." Frog said to Jennifer.  
Frog hopped onto a stand to get on top.  
Sailor D walked across the balcony to get to the stairs.  
Frog jumped from one huge pole to another and soon enough, before Sailor D went to the stairs, Frog jumped in front of her. She held out her hand for protection.  
Frog smiled. He jumped up and kicked Sailor D backwards to an elevator door which was opened by a crowbar. But there was no elevator.  
Sailor D was on the floor in pain trying to get up. When she did, Frog did a drop kick on her and Sailor D fell backwards down the elevator shaft.  
Frog looked down and smiled evilly. He kicked up the crowbar and spun it around like how a person on Broadway spun his cane around.  
Then, once the door closed, he did a victory pose.  
Downstairs, Bat shot his gun at the door lock and he opened the door to free himself. He opened it only to find Jennifer stuck.  
"Jen!" Bat yelled.  
Bat ran to Jennifer to help her free. Bat tugged hard on her leg but it didn't budge.  
"Oh God." Bat said.  
Meanwhile, Blade 1 was holding onto Blade 2 in the base alley.  
Blade 2 kneed Blade 1 and while Blade 1's head was down, Blade 2 kicked his face over backwards.  
Blade 1 was thrown backwards.  
Blade 2 ran to Blade 1 and he jumped in the air and did an over head karate kick.  
He kicked Blade 1 but he remained in his balance.  
Blade 2 got to his feet.  
Then suddenly, Blade 2 jumped in the air to do a spin kick. As he did, Blade 2 morphed into Chrog.  
The spin kick kicked Blade across the room but he still remained in his balance.  
Chrog fell on the floor and she looked at Blade. She licked her lips and she got up in a karate position. She punched Blade in the stomach and Blade tried to shove his sword in Chrog's face but Chrog grabbed his wrists and she kicked him across the face. Chrog flipped over and he cracked Blade's arms. Blade let out a soft painful scream. then Chrog kicked Blade in between the legs.  
Blade went backwards holding himself.  
Chrog went to the other side looking at Blade.  
Blade looked at Chrog and was ready to fight.  
Chrog grabbed some chains and slammed them at Blade but Blade grabbed them with his sword and he pulled Chrog over to him.  
Chrog broke free and tried to hit Blade but missed.  
Blade slashed his sword at Chrog but missed but he punched Chrog on the side of her head.  
Chrog fell backwards on a triangular wired fence door. Chrog quickly swung herself behind it and she took it off the hinges.  
Chrog picked it up and she hit Blade with it once. On the second time, Blade ducked under it and cut the door in half and he slashed Chrog across the face down the chest.  
Chrog grabbed at Blades wrist and she flung backwards kicking Blade under the chin. Chrog jumped backwards on a crate.  
Blade ran his sword to Chrog but she jumped backwards and kicked Blade under the chin. she flew backwards and she grabbed onto a pole. she climbed up on it and disappeared out of site.  
Blade looked around for Chrog, but he couldn't find her.  
Meanwhile, Bat was still trying to tug Jennifer's foot out. Bat gave up and he pulled out his gun.  
"Don't move." Bat said.  
Jennifer closed her eyes and Bat shot the paste. the paste cracked up into pieces freeing Jennifer's foot and the bullet missed her foot.  
"Are you all right?" Bat asked.  
Frog looked over the balcony only to find out that Jennifer and Bat were free and Kaoz, Li, and Dekkar were starting to wake up.  
Then, Frog heard an elevator beep.  
Frog turned to the elevator.  
Then elevator was rumbling with the sound of electricity shocks going like mad.  
Frog was wondering.  
Then the elevator doors opened and he sees Sailor D floating there with her staff.  
"Don't you people ever die?!" Frog yelled as he walked up to Sailor D.  
Then suddenly, wind was blowing like crazy hard on Frog. Object were blowing off like crazy toward Frog. Frog was trying to walk to Sailor D but the wind was too strong on him. He fell to the floor and tried to crawl to Sailor D.  
Sailor D walked more to Frog and soon enough, Frog was blown outside out the glass door and off of the high balcony.  
He used his tongue and he grabbed onto a pole and he dangled there while the wind was blowing to him.  
Sailor D walked out and she held out her arms and more wind was being blown to Frog. It was all noisy.  
"Do you know what happens to a frog when it's hit by the Spiral Dimensional Warp Blast?" Sailor D asked.  
When she said it, her staff started to glow and forming a sphere. Sailor D raised it above her head as more energy was being put in it.  
Once it had enough energy, she turned back to Frog to answer the question.  
"Same thing happens to everything else." Sailor D said.  
Then she aimed her staff at Frog and the sphere hit him.  
Frog was blown backwards for about a few miles doing a death scream! Then Frog exploded in mid-air gushing out gallons of blood. Frog was dead. Sailor D smiled as her wind stopped and she walked back inside.  
Meanwhile, Blade stood there alone. Then Sailor D walked up to him only to see his back.  
"Blade, is that you?" Sailor D asked.  
"Shh." Blade snapped.  
Sailor D slowly walked to Blade wondering what was going on.  
Blade took in a few sniffs.  
"The other one ain't far away." Blade said.  
"Come on, we have to re-group." Sailor D said.  
Blade took in one more sniff and he smiled.  
"I know, but there's a problem." Blade said.  
Then suddenly, Blade slashed out his sword and stuck it through Sailor D! And Blade had only one thing to say so he whispered it in her face: "You're not part of the group."  
Then suddenly, Sailor D started to morph into a red hedgehog!  
It was Chrog! Blade could see if somebody is that person or someone else!  
Then Chrog fell backwards with a huge bloody hole in her stomach.  
Blade looked down on her dead body and he made an evil smile. He turned around and walked away.  
All of the others were awake. Then they heard the sound of the metal door opening, the same door that Blade and Chrog went through.  
And there was Blade. Bat aimed his gun at him.  
"Hey hey!... it's me." Blade said.  
"Prove it." Bat said.  
"... you're a dick."  
There was a short pause.  
"Ok." Bat said lowering his gun.  
Then Sailor D peered over the balcony.  
"Hey." Sailor D said.  
Everybody was alive and awake and they followed Sailor D upstairs.  
A while later, they made it up to the ball of the top cylinder. There was a hole in the roof heading to the top pole. On the pole was an area big enough for the hostages. They all looked up through the hole at the top.  
"Everybody, get out of here." Blade said.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Dekkar asked.  
"I can't move." Blade said.  
Then all of a sudden, Blade was thrown backwards on the wall by some invisible force. Then suddenly, Jennifer was thrown on the wall and so was Kaoz. Then Bat, then Li, then Sailor D, then finally Dekkar.  
Once they were on the walls, metal strips curved around them and tied them to the wall.  
Then suddenly, Meltor came floating down smiling.  
"Ah, my friends. Welcome." Meltor said. "But you guys shouldn't play with sharp objects."  
Then suddenly, Blade sword started to come out of his sword holder. Blade was tied to the wall so he couldn't grab it. Dekkar's samshires came out of their holders and Kaoz' bow, arrows, and sword came off and all of the weapons flew right to Meltor. Meltor gestured the weapons onto the table and they flew there.  
Then Tiger jumped down from the hole and he walked to Bat.  
"Guns are not toys." Meltor said.  
Tiger reached in Bat's pocket and he pulled out his gun.  
"Staffs could poke your eye out." Meltor said.  
Tiger walked to Sailor D and he took Sailor D's staff.  
"Now what are you guys going to do?" Meltor said mockingly.  
In Mobotiropolice, the ceremony was going on. Geroge W. Bush walked up to the poteum and did a speech.  
"For those of you who are not familiar with the suppression. The planet of Mobius has meet up with the planet of Earth to-"  
Meanwhile, Meltor was speaking in his ear piece.  
"Chrog... Chrog?" Meltor said.  
"I killed Chrog." Blade said.  
"Frog is also dead." Sailor D said.  
At the ceremony, George W. Bush was still speaking.  
"-and we would like to thank the leader of Mobius, King Max Acorn for hosting this event."  
Everybody clapped.  
Meltor was mad at the base.  
"Why do none of you understand that you will lose? As I said before, I'm too powerful." Meltor said.  
"Then why did you catch us at the party?" Blade asked.  
"There was actually 28 of you at the party. I thought there was 21 on the list. I guess my power chose you seven to not catch. but now I have cought you. I won't bother putting you guys in the machine. Your life forces will still be taken away but you guys wont die like they will." Meltor said.  
"Help us! Somebody help us!" Sonic yelled from above.  
"You're so full of shit." Blade said boldly. "If you are really so ritchus, it'll be you in that thing."  
Then Meltor floated upward to the top to start the machine.  
"Please! Help us!" Sonic yelled.  
Blade was getting madder and madder. He heard his heart throbbing with rage. Going faster... faster... faster.  
Then Blade let out a loud scream and he broke through the metal strips holding him. Then Blade fell down on the ground acting un conscience.  
"Blade!" Jennifer yelled.  
Blade laid there.  
Tiger walked over to him to see that he was un conscience. He grabbed Blade in the beck collar and lifted him up.  
When he did, Blade grabbed his sword and stuck it right through Tiger! Blade did a male scream.  
But then Tiger, grabbed Blade and he threw him through the upper hole.  
Blade grabbed onto a pole that was sticking out and he noticed he was about a thousand feet above the ground!  
Tiger came up and he grabbed at Blade's legs.  
Blade spun around and he kicked Tiger across the face. Blade stood back up.  
Tiger swung his claws at Blade but Blade ducked.  
Blade slashed his sword across Tiger's chest but he was still active.  
Meanwhile, Meltor walked up to the hostages.  
"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Meltor said while reaching for the lever.  
"Don't do this." Sonic said sobbingly.  
Then Meltor pulled the lever and all the people in the cage was shot standing up with their arms wide apart.  
Blade slashed his sword again but he missed Tiger. Tiger then slashed his claws across Blades face causing Blade look down.  
Blade then saw Jennifer's medallion around his neck. He grabbed it and yanked it off of his neck.  
"This belongs to Jennifer Scott Hedgehog!" Blade said angrily through his teeth.  
Then Tiger grabbed at Blades neck and he was choking him.  
Blade let out a loud a male scream.  
Then the machine started to shoot out lightening bolts at the hostages taking away their life forces.  
Tiger threw Blade off of the base. Blade screamed as he was being thrown. Then, with his sword, Blade grabbed onto a pole and he spin himself around and back on the top.  
Blade set himself in an attack position with his sword out in front of him. Blade did a male scream as he hurled himself to Tiger and he stuck his sword through Tiger's chest.  
Then Sonic did a loud scream!  
Blade looked up at the machine. Then Tiger tripped Blade and Blade fell off of the ball.  
Blade only had one choice, he stuck his sword through the wall and dangled there with his sword holding him.  
Inside, the edge of the blade nearly cut off Bat's eye lashes.  
tiger got up and he looked over to the edge but he couldn't find Blade so he walked back down the hole.  
Blade then used his sword to climb his way up.  
Tiger came back inside and everybody was worried because they thought Tiger killed Blade. Tiger walked up to Sailor D.  
"You owe me a scream." Tiger said.  
Then suddenly, Blade jumped down and Tiger saw him.  
"Hey bub, I'm not finished with you yet." Blade said. Tiger growled.  
Then the machine broke open the small cylinder on the pole with all of the hostages screaming and with Meltor laughing.  
"Jennifer?" Blade said. Then Blade quickly slashed the metal strips holding Jennifer freeing her.  
"You dropped something." Blade said while holding Jennifer's medallion.  
Jennifer grabbed her medallion and touched it. A bass guitar formed around her.  
Tiger growled.  
"Eat this!" Jennifer yelled.  
Jennifer picked at all four strings and a blast came from it hitting Tiger! Tiger fell backwards through the wall.  
Then he was falling over a thousand feet.  
Meltor looked over the edge and saw Tiger hit the ground and then gallons of red liquid splattered when he hit the ground.  
Blade cut everybody from their metal strips.  
"Thanks man." Bat said.  
"Don't mention it." Blade said.  
Then they all looked through the hole at the machine.  
"We gotta get them out of there. Bat can you hit it?" Blade asked.  
Bat aimed his baretta at the machine.  
"It's too far away." Bat said.  
"Just shoot it!"  
"I'll kill our friends! Kaoz, can you use your tail wind and get me up there?" Bat asked.  
"Sorry but you're too heavy." Kaoz said.  
"Sailor D, can you add power to Kaoz' tails?" Bat asked.  
"Yes I can but you're too light, you'll just fly right over it." Sailor D said. Then Blade stepped in.  
"Then I'LL go." Blade said.  
Everybody looked at him. Blade looked at Bat.  
"If I don't make it, just shoot the damn thing." Blade said to Bat.  
Bat thought for a second.  
"All right do it. Blade, turn to Hypno and steer yourself." Bat said.  
"Hand on to something." Kaoz said. She wrapped her tails around and Sailor D used her staff to power up Kaoz' tails.  
Everybody except for Blade was holding onto something.  
Blade morphed into Hypno and soon enough, he was flying upward to the machine.  
Then he finally made it, Hypno turned back into Blade.  
Kaoz and Sailor D stopped. They all looked at Blade.  
Blade jumped down to the control panel of the machine. He pulled out his sword and...  
Before Blade got the chance, Meltor held out his hand and Blade stopped moving.  
Then a wave came from the machine.  
In Mobotropolice, everybody saw the wave come to them slowly. they all got up and they started running.  
Then suddenly, Bat couldn't be a whimp anymore, he aimed his barrette at Meltor.  
"Bat wait." Jennifer said.  
The wave from the machine was slowly heading to Mobotropolice by everybody's life force.  
Meltor was still holding Blade and Blade was trying his best to destroy the machine.  
The wave was getting closer!  
"Jen I have to!" Bat yelled.  
"Just wait, Lieutenant!" Jennifer yelled.  
Then suddenly, Fists' red dreadlocks turned white!  
Blade was struggling to get the controls!  
The wave was getting close to Mobotropolice!  
"I have a shot!" Bat yelled!  
Everybody was staring with fright!  
"I'm taking it!" Bat yelled!  
Meltor was holding Blade!  
The wave was getting closer! Closer! Closer!  
Bat fired his barrette and the bullet hit Meltor in the back of his neck!Meltor fell over!  
Blade was free! He let out a loud male scream and he slashed the control panel of the machine!  
Then wave stopped just inches from Mobotropolice!  
The machine exploded! Then, it was all quiet. Bat was breathing heavily.  
Everybody had climbed up.  
Blade slashed the lock on the cell and the jail was opened.  
Everybody was lying down on the floor.  
Blade took out Nathan and a few others.  
Kaoz grabbed a few and dragged them out.  
Li also grabbed a few and she dragged them out, so did Bat, Dekkar and Sailor D.  
Soon, everyone was out except for Manic. Jennifer walked up to Manic. Manic was bleeding out of his mouth, ears, eyes, and nose.  
Jennifer sobbed. She took Manic and dragged him out. She leaned down to his face. She brushed her hand across her hair.  
"Manic?... Wake up... Please wake up." Jennifer said while sobbing.  
Manic was still lying there with his eyes closed.  
Jennifer laid Manic on his back. She then opened Manic's mouth and breathed in him a few times. She then checked his pulse. There was none so she pressed on his heart a few times. And she breathed in him again.  
Manic wasn't waking up. Jennifer just cried and she grabbed Manic and hugged him.  
Then suddenly, Manic was coughing up some blood!  
Jennifer looked at Manic again and she saw him awake.  
"Manic!" Jennifer said happily.  
Jennifer hugged Manic again.  
Bat's helicopter rose and they all few away from Meltor's base. Meltor was still alive.  
That morning, at the castle, everybody woke up and they found Blade, Kaoz, Li, Bat, Jennifer, Sailor D and Dekkar Strife.  
Everybody cheered as they walked right into the ball room. Sonic ran up to them.  
"Hey guys. Thank you so much for saving our lives." Sonic said.  
"Hey, it was tough but it wasn't a problem." Blade said.  
Then Fists ran up to them with Knuckles.  
"Hey." Fists said.  
"Hi." Kaoz said.  
Fists looked at his white dreadlocks. "I kind of like this."  
"Yup. My boy is growing up." Knuckles said laughing.  
"Well, we're leaving." Li said.  
"Where?" Sonic asked.  
"Don't know. We'll find our places." Bat said.  
"I'm staying with Manic." Jennifer said.  
"As for me, I have other places to go, other people to see, other people's closets to hide in." Dekkar said. Bat and Sailor D elbowed him.  
"Well, it was fun but now, we better go now." Sailor D said.  
"But before we leave," Blade said, "Sonic, hold out your hand."  
sonic held out his hand. Then Blade pulled out a small bag. He took Sonic's hand and then he opened the bag upside down on top of his palm. And out of the bag came the seven chaos emeralds Meltor stole earlier.  
"The emeralds!" Sonic said.  
"Yeah. I picked them up when we beat Meltor." Blade said.  
"Well, we gotta go now." Kaoz said.  
"Ok, bye." Sonic said.  
They all started to leave. Then Sonic ran back up to them.  
"Wait. Can you just do one more favor?" Sonic asked.  
"Sure. What?" Blade asked.  
In space, there was a prison there that will keep pure energy from getting in and from getting out.  
Meltor was sitting at a chess table with Sonic on the other end. sonic was winning the game.  
"Doesn't it ever surprise you in the middle of the night? When a new enemy like a friend to Robotnik wanted to finish his job?" Meltor asked.  
"It does indeed." Sonic replied.  
Sonic jumped Meltor's rook.  
"What do you do when you wake up to that?" Meltor asked.  
"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who comes to Mobius looking for trouble." Sonic said. "So that's why I brought with me, your friends."  
Then Blade, Kaoz, LiSonic, Lt. Bat, Jennifer Scott Hedgehog, Sailor Dimention and Dekkar Strife stepped out of the shadows of the jail cell.  
Meltor flinched backwards.  
"They are glad to meet you again." Sonic said. Then he left.  
Meltor looked frightened at the seven.  
"Glad to see you again." Kaoz said.  
"You don't need power to win." Li said.  
"You need to be smart." Bat said.  
"And we were smart at beating you." Jennifer said.  
"Don't mess with us." Dekkar said.  
"Because we will be there." Sailor D said.  
Then they all started to walk away.  
Meltor stopped them.  
"You know this outer space prison of theirs wont hold me forever. I will still come to finish Robotnik's job. Or maybe others as well will do it." Meltor said.  
Then Blade ducked down to meet Meltor face to face.  
Meltor flinched back.  
"And we will always be there to stop you." Blade said.  
Then they walked away.  
Meltor looked at his chess board and he knocked over his queen.  
The seven heroes walked out of the space prison to the awaiting ship. They knew that if he returned, they will beat him like last time.  
They were ready.  
  
  
"THE END"  
  
  
Credits:  
  
VOICE CAST  
WILLEM KNOUWDSShadow Blade Hydrin  
DEBBI PRICHARDSailor Dimention  
RYAN PERREAULTLieutenant Bat  
ASHLEY BEENEKaoz Kitsune  
ASHLEY BEENELiSonic Starlight Hedgehog  
JANNI PEDERSENJennifer Scott Hedgehog  
ALEX MINERDekkar Strife  
IAN McKELLENMeltor  
TAYLOR BRIMERTiger  
ROBECCA ROMIJIN-STAMOSChrog  
RAY PARKFrog  
JELLEL WHITESonic the Hedgehog  
BRADLEY PIERCEMiles Prower  
NATHEN MARROWNate Prower  
IAN JAMES CORRETKnuckles Echidna  
NATHAN MARROWNathan Marrow  
SHAYNE THAMESMetallic  
PETER WILESHyper Metal Sonic  
NATHAN MARROWMax Hedgehog  
CHERYL CHASESara Hedgehog  
JESS HARNELLTails Jr.  
HARRISON FORDSteve Echidna  
JULIA ROBERTSMetalla  
DAVID SHWIMMERRon Prower  
MEL GIBSONFists Echdina  
CREE SUMMER FRANKSBeth Prower  
ELIZABETH DAILYAmy  
KATH SOUICESally "Acorn" Hedgehog  
JELLEL WHITEManic Hedgehog  
JELLEL WHITESonia "Hedgehog" Echidna  
IAN JAMES CORRETCyrus  
KATHLENE BARRQueen Alenna  
  
Head Writer/Editor  
Ryan Perreault  
  
SFPG Editors  
Nathan Marrow  
Willem Kouwds  
Debbie Prichard  
Ashley Beene  
Janni Pedersen  
Alex Miner  
Robert Contri  
  
Direced by  
Bryan Singer  
  
"Born To Run"  
written by: Bruce Springsteen  
performed by: Bruce Springsteen  
album curtacy of Cloumbia Records  
  
"Dangerzone"  
written by: Tom Seiger  
performed by: Kelly Logins  
album curtacy of Columbia Records  
  
"Old Man"  
written by: Neil Young  
performed by: Neil Young  
album curtacy of Columbia Records  
  
"Tears In Haven"  
written by: Eric Clapton  
performed by: Eric Clapton  
album curtacy of Columbia Records  
  
"Chimes Of Freedom"  
written by: Bob Dylan  
performed by: Bob Dylan  
album curtacy of Columbia Records  
  
"It's My Life"  
written by: Jon Bon Jovi  
perfomed by: Bon Jovi  
album curtacy of Jive Records  
  
Dedication:  
  
This story is dedicated to the memory of my grandfather, Michael Douglas Smith Senior. who died of a heart attack February 28th at 9:28am. He lived 'til he was 61 years old. I love you, Grandpy. 


End file.
